Tiempo
by catching RE
Summary: Una llamada inesperada interrumpe la "tranquilidad" de Ada Wong
1. Hora Cero

**Hora Cero**

Una suave brisa mecía las cortinas de una habitación. El ruido producido por los coches era abrumador, las luces de la ciudad se abrían paso a través de las cortinas.

Ada Wong estaba recostada en la cama de su habitación, esforzándose en dormir, tratando de encajar en el tranquilo ambiente que la rodeaba. Una nueva brisa un poco más fuerte que la otra volvió a entrar por la ventana, acompañada de pequeñas gotas de agua. Seguía en su constante esfuerzo de dormir unas horas; cerró sus ojos pero ahora la lluvia la saco de su intento inútil de conciliar el sueño.

Se llevo las manos al rostro en un destello de frustración, se levanto y se sentó en el suelo a lado de una enorme ventana; comenzó a observar como las gotas de lluvia impactaban en esta.

_ La prioridad y obligación de un spia es la misión, llevar acabo la misión como una maquina, sin ninguna interferencia emocional._ Pensó. _"interferencia emocional"..._

Esbozo una sonrisa, doblando las rodillas hasta que le quedaran a la altura del pecho y con sus brazos las rodeo, aun estaba hipnotizada observando la lluvia caer.

_ "Somos un equipo, no puedo dejarte atrás". _Recordó aquellas palabras que hace 15 años atrás había pronunciado, la única y verdadera persona de la cual se había enamorado. Le parecía frustrante y divertido al mismo tiempo. Era entretenido observar como Leon se aferraba a ideas falsas, creyendo en la "justicia" de la nación a la que servía, a pesar de los años aun conservaba cierta inocencia. Se apoderaba de ella una clase de impotencia que surgía al no estar a su lado. Ella ya había confesado su amor tiempo atrás, y cuando lo encontraba en su camino destinaba algún tiempo para ayudarlo para dejarle ver que aun sentía lo mismo.

-_tal vez, solo estoy enojada con el..._pronuncio suavemente al mismo tiempo que un rayo surcaba los cielos. ¿_Enojada? _la idea le resulto irónica e hilarante. La verdad era que en lo mas profundo de su ser, si se encontraba enojada, porque Él nunca se había decido ir por ella, a tener un arrebato de locura y pedirle que dejara su trabajo, ofrecerle el resto de su vida a su lado, pero no fue así, cada uno de sus encuentros, cada llamada, cada búsqueda eran iniciados por ella.

Miro el reloj y ya era la hora cero, sonrió de medio lado, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en símbolo de desaprobación y fatiga. Había sido otra noche dedicada a hundirse en su complicada "relación". Se levanto de su lugar, se estiro un poco y el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, se dirigió hasta la mesa donde se encontraba y sin darle importancia al número contesto...

_ -__Aquí Wong. _Fastidiada, parecía que el sueño la había atrapado al momento de contestar. Nadie respondía del otro lado de la línea, solo se escuchaba la interferencia y despreocupada colgó. Camino directo a su cama para por fin dormir unas horas, colocando su celular a lado. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a sonar su celular, ya no era una llamada sino una videollamada, intento ignorar el sonido para tratar de dormir, pero la insistencia era imparable.

-¡_Joder!, ¿quien será a estas horas?_ . Hablo por lo bajo, se sentó y acomodo en el respaldo de la cama, alineándose un poco, aunque tenia la seguridad de que luciría muy bien a pesar de la hora que era. Contesto y observo la pantalla, rápidamente su ceño se frunció. Se veía un cuarto iluminado por algunas lámparas de techo, dejando ver lo sucio y deteriorado del lugar, alguien le estaba dando un tour, las paredes parecía que estaban a punto de caer pero lo que llamo su atención fue la cantidad de lo que prometía ser sangre, embarrada, seguían mostrando el lugar, llegaron a una mesa con varios tipos de pinzas y objetos punzo/cortantes. Aun se mostraba seria, no dejaría lugar que su cara mostrara alguna clase de emoción. Llegaron al final de cuarto y se encontraba un hombre colgado por las manos, con una especie de grilletes en los tobillos y un saco cubriéndole la cabeza seguramente estaría amordazado pues solo se sacudía frenéticamente al sentir la presencia de la otra persona, solo se limitaba a enfocar su espalda que se encontraba lacerada, con heridas abiertas y sangre brotando de ellas, aquel hombre tenia una herida en la escapula izquierda bastante desagradable, se podía ver el musculo necroso rodeado de pus y lleno de larvas. Al ver esa imagen tan grotesca, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y pasar un trago amargo de saliva.

-_**Espero que estés disfrutando de la tour.**_La voz del otro lado de la línea era áspera y seca, se podía sentir el odio al hablar. Sintió algo de pena por la desdicha aquel hombre.

_ -¿Que tengo que ver en esto?__._Soltó sin miedo y con un tono altivo.

-**Aun no te das cuenta, te lo explicare...**camino hasta quedar de frente al hombre, coloco su mano en el saco y lo quito rápidamente, mostrando el rostro del hombre.

_ -L...eon. _Un rayo atravesó la ciudad iluminando su habitación, No pudo articular la palabra, su pecho comenzó a respirar agitadamente, una gota de sudor bajo por su espalda, sus ojos estaban abiertos.

_** -¡Ah!...veo que lo conoces. **_Con sarcasmo. _**No me importa mucho si el muere, la razón por la cual lo tengo aquí, es para llegar...a ti...**_

Aun no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, el estado en el que se encontraba Leon, la había dejado estupefacta, ni si quiera logro localizar quien era la persona tras la videollamada.

_** -Veo que te deje una buena impresión, ¡ESCUHA CON ATENCION! si lo quieres encontrar solo debes aceptar lo que te voy a proponer...te daré tiempo para pensar... Tres**__**...**_hablaba con mucha seguridad dejando en claro que el tenia el control de la situación.

Su respiración seguía tan agitada, no podía dejar de observar el rostro de Leon, se encontraba sucio por la sangre denotaba extremo dolor y cansancio.

-_**dos. **_Seguía en su cuenta regresiva. Era un bastardo que había estado estudiando los movimientos de ella y de Leon, registrando llamadas, cuentas bancarias, todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ellos. _**-se me termina la paciencia lindura... u...n..**_

** -**_¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer?_

_ -__**Muy bien, sabía que aceptarías, aunque te costara llegar hasta aquí**__**...**_

_ -Escucha bien, Cerdo hijo de puta..._

_** -NO, NO**__**,**__** NO**__**,**__** NO a mi no me vas a hablar así. **_Tomando una varilla de fierro con la mano libre, agarro impulso y lo impacto justo en las costillas. La reacción de Leon fue retorcerse y soltar un grito ahogado por la mordaza. Justo antes que impactara otro golpe...

_ -¡Detente!, __por favor, hare lo que sea, solo déjalo libre ¡por favor!. _Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, desde que vio que era Leon, se encontraba de pie al borde de la agonía.

_** -No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo, así que cuida tus modales. **_Colgando de pronto la llamada.

Que carajo había pasado, estaba llena de furia, impotencia y tristeza, quería lanzar el teléfono por la ventana, se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, pidiendo que fuera una horrible pesadilla, llevo una mano a su rostro y dio un leve golpe en la mejilla, se levanto como pudo dirigiéndose al baño y cuando abrió la llave con desesperación empezó a arrojar agua en su rostro, alzo la barbilla para mirarse en el espejo y tratar de encontrar una solución, pero se encontraba tan aterrada sus ojos lo reflejaban todo.

-_¿Que tengo que hacer?__... ¡Piensa estúpida! ._su respiración seguía agitada y al mirarse una vez mas al espejo, supo que tenia que localizar primero a la persona que sabe todos los movimientos de Leon. -!_Hunnigan¡, eso es- _tomo rápidamente su celular recordando que hace unos meses atrás, había guardado su numero, para localizar a Leon algún día, marco tan rápido como pudo el numero, y mientras sonaba sus ideas se estaban normalizando, no quería involucrar a otras personas en este asunto, pues significaría perder su trabajo y aun peor...perderlo a Él

-_Ingrid, soy Ada, ¿Quiero saber por donde anda Leon? __._Intento hablar de manera natural y calmada, tenia cierta seguridad de que le contestaría con la verdad pues Ingrid sabia lo que pasaba con ellos dos.

_ -¿Leon?...no se mucho de él, hace dos meses presento su renuncia..._

_...fin..._

* * *

Espero y sea de su gusto, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto :)


	2. Mi Debilidad

**Mi debilidad.**

Dos meses atrás.

Leon S. Kennedy caminaba con determinación hacia la oficina de Ingrid Hunnigan, al estar frente a su escritorio dejo caer con desprecio y enfado un folder, Ingrid quito la mirada de su monitor para dirigirla al agente, a ella le estaba casando la inestabilidad emocional que tenia, pero a su vez lo comprendía.

_-¿Que significa esto?- _tomo el folder y antes de que comenzara a leer, la interrumpió.

_-es mi...renuncia- _ambos se miraron fijamente, la habían tomado por sorpresa, nunca pensó que él se retiraría, siempre tuvo la certeza que el se iría cuando su cuerpo estuviera deteriorado o cando tomaran su vida.

_-¿y a que se debe?_- Sabia que su respuesta iba ir ligada a una mujer, a la única mujer que su presencia y ausencia lo mataba.

-_A ti no te puedo mentir, estoy decepcionado...- _supuso que diría su nombre. _-...de mi país, solo juegan con nosotros, y tú lo sabes, después de China tuve tiempo para pensar las cosas y este juego de poder y bioterrorismo nunca terminara, porque siempre existirá alguien que desee el control de todo, y aunque existan personas que luchen por los motivos correctos...nunca será suficiente...-_

_-Leon, pero...-_

_-No sigas, es una decisión tomada, ya lo entregue y es oficial, todos tuvieron la misma reacción que tienes tu- _sonrió cansadamente. -_Fue un placer trabajar contigo Hunnigan- _dio media vuelta y antes que cruzara la puerta...

_-¿tu renuncia __también tiene que ver con ella, no es así?_

Porque le preguntaba eso, sabia todo el dolor que le causaba, ella era su mas grande debilidad, siempre intento continuar con su vida pero, ella llegaba cuando Él mas la necesitaba, por mas que intentara no podía sacarse a Ada de la mente.

_- ...Si, pero en estos momentos me pesa mas la otra traición- _bajo enseguida la mirada, apretó los puños y sin voltear atrás cruzo la puerta, atravesó los pasillos de la agencia y podía escuchar cada uno de los rumores que se contaban mientras el salía de aquel lugar.

Cuando por fin salió, noto que el día estaba tan tranquilo y lindo, fue como si un peso se le fuera de los hombros, respiro profundamente, levanto la barbilla al cielo y era un hombre libre. Se dirigió a su apartamento y al llegar, se quedo observándolo desde la entrada de la puerta.

-_Esto esta hecho una porquería_- Saco su celular e hizo unas llamadas para que vinieran a limpiar a lo que Él llamaba hogar. Nunca había tenido tiempo de arreglar o de acomodar. La estancia más prolongada que tuvo que pasar fue de dos semanas, se encontraba feliz aunque no totalmente, quedo con el servicio de remodelación que mañana temprano empezarían con su misión.

A la mañana siguiente, el servicio de remodelación, valoro la situación y dijo que tardaría alrededor de dos o tres semanas, que en ese tiempo tendría que ir a rentar a un hotel o ir con un familiar.

-¡_Mierda!-. ¿_Dos o tres semanas? ¿Ir con un familiar? sin duda el plan no le salió como el quería aunque si, estaba consciente que tardarían mas, porque ese lugar era una mazmorra, dejo instrucciones de donde quería que colocaran las armas que se encontraban debajo de la cama, entrego las llaves, armo una maleta y decidió ir al hotel que se encontraba frente a su apartamento.

Pasaron tres semanas para que pudiese estar terminado el apartamento, y en ese tiempo noto, que lo estaban vigilando, no le había dado mucha importancia, pues trabajo tantos años para el servicio secreto del gobierno que era normal, esto era para comprobar que no soltara "información" de algún tipo. Cuando llego a su nuevo hogar, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos pues estaba el lugar irreconocible, camino hasta su habitación y se sentó en la esquina de la cama, se encontraba muy satisfecho por lo el trabajo de la compañía.

Pero una tristeza lo invadió, y es que se habían llevado su esencia, el podía recordar los puntos exactos del lugar, donde se había unido con ella en juegos donde el hambre de tenerse nunca tenia un fin. Se dejo caer en la cama cerrando los ojos para dejar que sus pensamientos se fueran.

En ese instante sintió que alguien se sentaba en sus piernas, era una presencia conocida y antes de abrir los ojos aquella mujer se encontraba besando sus labios, al terminar el beso abrió los ojos, era ella, Ada y antes que pudiera hablar, ella había colocado un dedo en sus labios para que se mantuviera callado, y comenzó el juego, respiraciones agitadas, manos traviesas, ella tomo la delantera le había quitado ya la camisa y comenzó a besar su cuello para ir bajando por el abdomen, pero Él la detuvo, para sacarle su blusa, que en esta ocasión era azul, acaricio suavemente uno de sus pechos por encima del bra y con el dedo índice delio cada centímetro.

Frunció el ceño, y la empujo con tanta fuerza que fue a impactar a la pared.

_-¡Quien eres tu!- _

-Ada comenzó a reír de una manera siniestra...

_-¡Quien demonios eres tu!...¡responde!- ._ya se encontraba de pie y apuntándole con una beretta 9 mm

-_Eres tan lindo... lastima que eres tan...lento- _Inclino la cabeza a un costado como si le diera lastima, seguía riendo. -_Soy yo, Ada, ven terminemos...lo que empezamos..._

_-¡tu no eres Ada, tu no tienes una cicatriz en el abdomen!...¡dime de una vez, quien carajo eres tu! -_

Definitivamente ese mujer no era Ada, todo su físico era igual a excepción de que no se encontraba aquella cicatriz que para ambos significaba, que su amor era verdadero y no solo una fantasía.

_-¡Responde! ¡Quien carajos eres!_

Se iba acercando lentamente, sonreía, estaba segura que no le dispararía. Una vez cerca de su pecho extendió su brazo para poder enredar los dedos en la cabellera de Leon, lo jalo hacia atrás para exponer el cuello y sin poner resistencia quedo expuesto el cuello, ella sonrió y en cuestión de instantes le había inyectado una dosis de un fuerte somnífero, cuando sintió el pinchazo ya era demasiado tarde, ella se alejo al instante para que el fármaco hiciera su trabajo, su vista se nublaba de manera inmediata, daba pasos muy lentos, el piso y todo a su alrededor se movía, estiro su mano para poder alcanzarla y cayo al piso quedando inconsciente.

Ella saco de inmediatamente el celular y marco un numero

_-El objetivo ha sido capturado, voy para allá__-_

Se puso nuevamente su blusa azul y salió de la habitación para llamar a dos sujetos bien fornidos, para que la ayudaran con el cuerpo de Leon, no se molestaron en ponerle de nuevo la camisa, solo lo subieron a un coche que se dirigía a un helipuerto. Esperaron al helicóptero que los sacaría de ahí y los llevaría a un edificio abandonado al este de la ciudad.

_-¿donde estoy?-_ venia despertando, aun tenia la vista nublada. Se encontraba sentado en una silla de ejecución atado por las manos y tobillos. Una luz se encendió encima de su cabeza y vio que a su costado había un proyector que al parecer se había puesto en marcha. _– ¿__Ah que carajo es esto?__-__. _Hablo por lo bajo.

No se veía nada en el video solo se escuchaban voces

_**-¿Cual es tu **__**misión?**_

_-no lo se_. La voz de la mujer se escuchaba triste y llena de dolor.

Se escuchaban golpes, hasta que el video al fin mostraba personas. Los ojos de Leon se abrieron al ver que, la mujer que estaba siento golpeada era Ada, cerraba los ojos, cuando veía que fuertes patadas impactaban en su abdomen, cada golpe que recibía provocaba que escupiera sangre, solo llevaba puesto un top y un pantalón de ejercicio.

_**-**__**¡**__**Dime! ...¡cual es tu misión!- **_Esa voz estaba cargada de odio y al no obtener una respuesta de la chica, saco un cuchillo y lentamente la degolló. _**-traigan a otra-**_

El video se corto de inmediatamente, porque estaba viendo esto, que querían de Él, comenzó a retorcerse en la silla tratando de liberarse, la ansiedad, frustración y agonía se apoderaron de su mente, pues vio, como mataban a la persona mas importante para él. Agacho la mirada y lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla.

_-Esta muerta- _es lo único que pensaba, su mente había quedado en shock, y las lagrimas no paraban.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de manera brusca, y Ada entro desesperada para poder liberarlo.

_-¿No te hicieron daño verdad?- _deposito un breve beso en su labios, sus manos iban a toda velocidad para poder liberar sus tobillos.

-_Que significa todo esto__,...__te vi morir..._- aun se escuchaba su voz quebrada, estaba sollozando, un fino hilo de esperanza surgió en su corazón, al verla ahí, sentir por un instante sus labios, y ver como trataba de liberarlo.

_-Tranquilo, guapo todo va a estar bien..._

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Tres disparos impactaron en la sien de espía provocando que el temporal se fragmentara expulsando una gran cantidad de sangre y materia gris.

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ADA!_

Empezó a tirar de sus manos para poder liberarse, ya no importaba si se lastimaba, una vez que se libero de todas las cosas que lo ataban, tomo el cuerpo inerte de su amor, y empezó a gritar por la desesperación, la habían asesinado frente a sus ojos, la tenia sujeta en abrazo, la sangre que seguía saliendo, manchaba su ropa y sus manos.

_-por favor Ada, dime que esto es un sueño...vuélveme a decir que nos encontraremos luego…- _acariciaba su mejilla y la ensuciaba aun mas por la sangre. Sus lágrimas limpiaban su rostro.

La escena era irreal una mujer yacía muerta con una perforación en el cráneo y el hombre que la amo toda su vida la sujetaba a su pecho, pues no aceptaba lo que veía. No se dio cuenta que un hombre observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

-_**Esto es lo que obtienes por amar, a una ilusión**__**...**__**llévenselo- **_en ese instante entraron unos sujetos con mascaras y tomaron a Leon por la fuerza, la reacción de este fue soltar unos golpes, en ese momento nadie lo separaría de su cuerpo, le metieron un uppercut y lo tomaron por los brazos para poder alejarlo del cuerpo. El hombre que daba las instrucciones se marcho enseguida.

Sacaron a Leon arrastrándolo, y para poder llevarlo lo volvieron a sedar. Cuando despertó tenia laceraciones en las muñecas y tobillos, lo encerraron en un cuarto oscuro y lo dejaron ahí, sin comer y beber durante una semana. Cuando lo sacaron le inyectaron un suero que reponía todas las vitaminas y minerales que había perdido. La gente que lo rodeaba le hablaba pero el no respondía, estaba en un estado de esquizofrenia.

Lo peor era que sus recuerdos lo estaban matando, mas que el dolor físico, el remordimiento de no haber escapado con ella, ni de ir a buscarla, simplemente esperar por ella, pero esta vez no habría una espera porque nunca regresaría.

Y así lo mantuvieron hasta que dieran la orden de sacarlo, estuvo en ese maldito cuarto durante un mes; cuando por fin lo sacaron lo limpiaron y afeitaron. Lo llevaron a otra habitación, lo colgaron de las muñecas, colocaron grilletes en sus tobillos y una mordaza, y de la nada empezaron a azotarlo con un látigo, no podía gritar, solo se limitaba a tensar sus músculos, lo golpearon hasta lacerar la piel, con una especie de navaja le hicieron una herida en el omoplato izquierdo y salieron del lugar todos los verdugos cerraron las puertas, ventanas y cualquier rendija, y soltaron una especie de gas de color verde, la acción del gas fue quemar el musculo de la herida del omoplato volviéndolo necroso, lo dejaron ahí colgado por unas horas y pudo escuchar la conversación del otro lado.

_-Señor hemos localizado a Ada Wong, esta en el país__-_

_**-muy bien, tráeme su numero y comencemos**__**...-**_

Era posible lo que sus oídos escucharon y si era una mentira para seguir jugando con él, no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar que estaba viva, no duro mucho su sonrisa pues el cuerpo le dolía, y que habían sido esas personas con tan similares a ella...

_-¡Clones!- _Pensó, esa era la respuesta mas obvia. -_aun tienen el C-virus-_

Eso explicaría las falsas Ada's, la que lo fue a visitar a su apartamento, la que vio morir, y la del video, todo fue tan jodidamente real, pero ahora estaba seguro, porque ninguna de ellas tenia la cicatriz del abdomen, la esperanza volvía a surgir del vacio, pero ahora como haría para salir.

Pasaron las horas y aun seguía colgado, sentía dolores punzantes como si algo se moviera en su espalda, entraron otros sujetos con mascaras y le pusieron un saco en la cabeza, y escucho que la voz comenzaba a hablar, rápidamente idéntico su voz, hablaba con ella, sintió un alivio, ahora tenia la determinación de permanecer con vida, solo para poder asegurarse que ella se encontrara con vida...


	3. hasta el fin del mundo

**Hasta el fin del mundo.**

La desesperación invadía su cuerpo, lo reclamaba lentamente, ella la mejor de los espías se encontraba indefensa, asustada, tratando de encontrar una solución.

-_Que deseara ese idiota...jaaah... se ve que ha pensado muy bien su plan... ¿y como es que Leon sea tan idiota para dejarse atrapar?__-_- las ideas y pensamientos cruzaban su mente - _¡Que imbécil! ...Leon…_

Daba vueltas una y otra vez alrededor de la habitación esperando una brillante idea o recibir una jodida orden de aquel hombre. La confusión y la ansiedad seguían apoderándose de ella. Cuando noto que la tormenta había pasado, salió al balcón para que la brisa y el amanecer pudieran ayudarla a aclarar su mente. Miraba al vacio. El sonido de su móvil la saco de su transe y se dirigió a toda prisa para contestar.

_-__**Espero que sigas cuerda y en tu mejor forma Wong**__-_- esa voz seguía cargada de odio. Tenia tan tensa la mandíbula que podía escuchar su dientes crujir -_**Ah...veo que amaneciste muda...me alegro, dejémonos de rodeos. Yo mantendré vivo al "agente"...pero ...para lograrlo, tu tienes que hacer... unos cuantos asuntos, que yo no pu... mejor dicho que no quiero hacer... ¿aceptas?**__-_las ideas aun confusas, no la dejan actuar o dar una respuesta.

-**¡**_**¡ ¿sigues ahí?!... ¡contesta perra! o sino acabo con la miserable vida, de un hombre que ama a una ilusión**__-_-

-..._Que tengo que hacer__-_- esas palabas pronunciadas le dolían de la misma manera que, sujetarse a la idea de perderlo. Y así era Ada Wong una "sumisa" y eso la enfadaba.

-_**mmmmm tengo a la "zorra de Rojo" a mis ordenes**_-podía sentir como sonreía al otro lado de la línea -_**Escucha con atención, quiero que consigas una muestra... la quiero dentro de 72 horas, una muestra de Uroboros, no me importa de quien lo tomas, aunque solo una organización la posee y cuando la obtengas me contactare contigo, recuerda que si fallas o hablas con alguien, matare al inepto... se acaba el tiempo hermosa tic tac tic tac**__-_y se termina la llamada.

_-__ ¡Hijo de la gran puta_!- confiesa entre gruñidos... como si esa expresión guardara una promesa.

Ahora tenia dos misiones, mantener vivo a Leon obedeciendo las órdenes de ese enfermo y conseguir una muestra de Uroboros. Mierda. Maldecía en su interior. La única organización que tenia la muestra era la B.S.A.A. y entrar ahí significa su muerte, aunque ya habían demostrado su inocencia después de de lo de China, pero aun la perseguían por otros delitos.

_-__ ¡joder!...si cree que voy a caer tan fácilmente esta muy equivocado_- sonríe maliciosamente pero sus ojos aun reflejaban el miedo de su interior.

Se dirige a una habitación de su apartamento enciende dos de sus monitores que están conectados a una red individual de alta tecnología. Le costo unos cuantos millones de dólares poderse armar de tecnología independiente pero valía la pena cada centavo gastado. Podía revisar cualquier dato de la B.S.A.A. en ese momento se concentro en estudiar cada espacio del lugar, puertas, ventanas, conductos, subterráneos, estaba haciendo un mapa detalladísimo del lugar.

- _No debo provocar un alboroto, ¿pero como?...__-_seguía buscando en su ordenador algún tipo de respuesta, ahora revisaba el personal desde los mas brillantes científicos hasta los que se encargaban del aseo.

- ¡_eso es_!- pronuncia, creándose una media sonrisa en su rostro - _cada puerta de acceso abre con un escaneo de la pupila, será muy fácil... "Retener" a un científico encargado de la zona... pero seria cansado, andar persiguiéndolo, al final correría asustado en busca de ayuda…..__-_piensa_-__... Oh L...eon __-_ su mente se volvía a nublar, pero estaba decidida a no llorar y encontrar la forma de traerlo vivo -..._yo pude haber tenido una "relación" seria contigo __-_suelta el aire cansino y cierra los ojos dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla _ -__ relación... re... la... ciòn...__- _pronuncia suavemente.

[...]

- ¡_eso! relación amo/esclavo. Controlare a un individuo con una plaga__-_- sonríe al ver que sus pensamientos son brillantes -_y no una plaga cualquiera_- la idea le provoca sonreír y una vez mas se concentra.

Ahora solo necesitaba un individuo, un científico que trabaje en esa zona, tecleaba y buscaba en su ordenador a la persona correcta. Quería encontrar al científico encargado de Uroboros, para no andar dando vueltas.

-_Johan Odair. Biohazard. Sección 003 fuente de investigación Uroboros __-_- al ver el expediente y el trabajo de este hombre provoca que se deje caer una vez mas en el respaldo de su silla, simplemente es impresionante su trabajo. Se sentía muy segura de su plan, sabia que no perdería la vida de Johan pues esta plaga se movía por medio de un control remoto, seria muy fácil que se la extirparan y después moriría la plaga. Una vez usada la plaga su ciclo de vida concluye y así no dejaría ningún tipo de rastro de estos nuevos bichos. No paraba de sonreír, su plan era bueno.

- ¡_a trabajar!__-_- pronuncia por lo bajo. Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a su habitación.

Una vez ahí, se para enfrente de un cuadro muy peculiar sin forma alguna y el único color latente es el rojo, toca una esquina del marco y aparece una pantalla digital, marca un código de acceso y detrás de ella se abre una pared, dejando al descubierto una ballesta común y una stryker 380, un par de 9 mm, escopetas recortadas y un rifle francotirador sg 550 y lo mas importante...la plaga que estaba en un contenedor de cristal. Solo existen dos de estas en todo el mundo. Toma la plaga y la coloca en un maletín especial que ya tiene incorporado los dispositivos para controlar a la plaga y para inyectarla en el huésped. También prepara otro maletín con dos 9 mm, su ballesta normal un rifle francotirador y sus cartuchos de repuestos.

-_Voy por ti_- pronuncia por lo bajo.

Se dirige a la ducha para poder despejarse y volver a repasar su plan. Al terminar se mira al espejo y con los dedos recorre su cicatriz, sabiendo que el significado es un amor que no se rompe con los años, y ni la muerte lo podrá romper, pero si uno de los dos muere el otro pierde parte de su vida.

No solo es pasión o deseo lo que los une, ellos son un complemento perfecto, los daños causados por el trabajo de Ada, mentiras e intrigas son bañadas por la sinceridad que Él le proporciona, el vacio que ella siente todas las noches, Leon lo llenaba con su amor, de cálidos sentimientos que son imposibles de explicar, pero que están ahí presentes. Ella lo complementa a él, dejándolo ver que nada es perfecto como el piensa, ella es su equilibrio. Describirlo como un amor complicado seria lo ideal, el miedo que existe por parte de los dos, pues ninguno se atrevía a proponer una vida juntos, aunque ese fuera su más grande anhelo. Todas las pesadillas que tenían por las noches desaparecían cuando se daban cuenta que estaban juntos. Todo eso y más significaba esa cicatriz, un mundo lleno de ilusiones y esperanzas, en donde su amor esta por sobre todas las cosas. Ahora se mira directamente a los ojos, decida a traer al hombre que ama, y tenerlo por siempre junto a ella.

Termina de observarse, y comienza a vestirse. Un pantalón negro ajustado con botas negras y una blusa de seda roja. Arma una maleta con un cambio de ropa, un chaleco antibalas y los instrumentos que toda mujer necesita. Toma las llaves del Audi R8 y comienza a acomodar, primero el maletín que contiene la plaga, después las armas y por ultimo la maleta con la ropa. Entra al coche y solo tiene que conducir hasta el otro extremo del país para llegar a las instalaciones, no podía tomar un avión por que detectarían lo que lleva consigo, así que la opción mas viable es conducir, y tendría que conducir rápido porque atravesar el país podría tardar hasta un día y medio o mas. Suelta un suspiro. Coloca las llaves. Enciende el motor y este ruge.

-Voy por ti guapo...no te rindas...

* * *

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que escribo :3 pues espero y sea de su agrado …


	4. Hasta el fin del mundo 11

**Hasta el fin del mundo 1.1**

Conducir hasta las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A. fue bastante sencillo. Se detenía en la carretera solo cuando era esencial, como ir a comer o necesidades fisiológicas, cargar gasolina entre otras cosas. Debía llegar lo más rápido posible, pues la vida de una persona importante dependía de ello. Le tomo 42 hrs atravesar el país. A lo largo de la carretera tuvo tiempo de meditar su plan y prevenir posibles incidentes, también pudo calmar sus pensamientos y ponerlos en orden, le parecía irritante no tener el control de su mente, como si no hubiera pasado por el entrenamiento psicológico que todo espía necesita. Pero conducir siempre la ayudaba a despejarse.

Las instalaciones estaban fuera de la ciudad, seria muy evidente llegar a aparcarse justo en frente del lugar. Así que fue a un Hotel 5 estrellas a hospedarse, ahí seria su refugio si algo salía mal. No descargo las armas ni la plaga. Solo tomo la portátil que siempre dejaba bajo el asiento del copiloto y la maleta con la ropa limpia. Entrego las llaves al encargado, se dirigió a la recepción se registro, y se fue directo a su suite presidencial. Al llegar coloco su portátil en la cama y dejo la maleta a un lado y fue a tomar un merecido baño, tenia una hora para descansar, pues se acercaba la hora de comida y eso significaría que Johan saldría de las instalaciones en busca de su alimento.

Tomo un baño de 20 minutos para relajarse un poco. Salió del baño se seco y se cambio. Se puso un vestido negro, no muy pegado pero dejando ver que le lucia de maravilla, tenía un corte en el cuello recto con un encaje negro, sin mangas. También se coloco un par de medias con encaje que le llegaban al muslo, y que apenas las cubría el largo del vestido. Unos tacones negros louboutin. Se maquillo, un poco de lápiz labial, rímel, algo de color en las mejillas pues estaba muy blanca, producto de la situación por la que estaba pasando. Abrió su portátil y siguió leyendo los antecedentes y vida personal de Johan Odair.

-Hombres- soltó en un suspiro. Tomo la portátil y se fue a sentar a un enorme sillón blanco de la sala. Dio un vistazo al expediente, miro hacia otro lado y dejo a un lado la portátil y se dirigió al mini bar, se sirvió una copa de champagne bollinger y de nuevo a seguir leyendo la vida del científico. sonreía de vez en cuando, porque le causaba gracia leer que, a pesar de ser un gran científico en su vida personal/amorosa era todo un desastre, tenia cinco divorcios y tenia una afición por ir a burdeles, suponiendo que fue el resultado de su mala vida amorosa.

-será muy fácil atraparlo...- levantando las cejas. Tomo un sorbo de champagne reteniéndolo un poco para refrescar su boca. -...hoy será un buen día...- esbozo una media sonrisa.

Lo que la hacia ser tan eficiente en su trabajo era que, primero se concentraba en realizar un objetivo a la vez. En este caso el primer objetivo es acercarse Johan para poder inyectarle la plaga. Dos, controlarlo para que saque la muestra de Uroboros, de las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A. y eliminar cualquier rastro que indique que Ada Wong estuvo ahí. Tres, esperar la llamada del bastardo y recibir nuevas ordenes.

- espero y no tenga complicaciones...- menciono suavemente al aire. -Tranquilo guapo, estoy un poco más...cerca de ti...-

El sonido de su celular la saco de su mantra. No era una llamada, solo eran un video, lo abrió sin interés y cuando vio lo que contenía comenzó a sollozar. Arrojo la copa que impacto contra la puerta estallando en pedazos. Se levanto de un salto y miraba a todos lados como si buscara algo, su respiración era demasiado irregular y antes de dar un paso ya se había caído de rodillas y golpeando con los puños el suelo. Partió en llanto. El video mostraba a Leon siendo azotado y escarnecido, tenía las costillas rotas, no termino de ver el video, tan solo escuchar los gritos ahogados de su amado, la rompía en dos. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se aferro a la idea de sacarlo de ahí. Con vida. Su respiración era demasiado irregular y muy brusca. Fue rápidamente al baño y miro que su maquillaje se había corrido, lavo su rostro y volvió a maquillarse, se miro con determinación, tomo su celular, sus llaves, se coloco el lanza garfios en la pierna izquierda, fue un poco complicado ocultarlo, pero al final ni se notaba que lo llevaba. Y fue a buscar a Johan Odair.

Al salir del hotel tomo un taxi para llegar a las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A., seria más conveniente que llegar en taxi que en su r8 eso levantaría alguna sospecha y llamaría la atención. Justo cuando iba llegado, Odair detenía un taxi y subía en este.

-Por favor, sigua aquel taxi- su tono era triste y quebradizo.

Los siguieron hasta un restaurant-bar del centro de la ciudad, tenía un aspecto pobre por fuera, pero al entrar descubrías que era un lugar hermoso, moderno y acogedor. Vio que Odair se sentó en una mesa que daba vista directamente al barra del bar, lo cual era para su beneficio, fue a sentarse y pido un cosmo, quería algo más fuerte, pero detuvo ese impulso. Giro sobre el taburete, cruzando las piernas y dando pequeños tragos a su cosmo. Miro fijamente a Odair, el aun no se había percatado que lo miraban. Seguía mirándolo fijamente, tenia una media sonrisa en el rostro, lo miraba como si lo deseara.

- ... ¡por fin!- soltó mientras el vidrio de la copa rosaba sus labios. Sonrió y entorno los ojos.

Johan Odair alzo lentamente la mirada y se topo con unos ojos hermosos y profundos. No pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse deseado por la mujer mas hermosa del lugar. Se sentía un ganador. Intercambiaban miradas, medias sonrisas, así se mantuvieron varios minutos. A ella se le daba muy bien este juego, era su favorito, complacía su soberbia y llenaba su ego, aunque el dolor en el pecho aun la oprimía, pero se mantenía firme. Un objetivo a la vez. Se removió en el taburete para dejar ver un poco el encaje de su media, lo que provoco que Odair se atragantara con su bebida.

-Listo- pronuncio solo para ella. Sonrió y dio su último trago a su bebida. Sabia que Odair ya la estaba deseando, observaba todas sus reacciones, cada movimiento.

Odair se levanto de su mesa para dirigirse a la barra, y antes de que llegara otro tipo se cruzo en su camino, captando la atención de Ada, y provocó que Odair se colocara a espaldas de aquel hombre, como si solo fuera por una bebida.

-Hola Preciosa- Pronuncio el hombre. No era muy atractivo pero tenía los ojos azules. El color de su debilidad.

Inclino su cabeza hacia uno de sus hombros, y le dedico una mirada felina con una media sonrisa. No quería hablar. Se empezaba a perder en los ojos azules de aquel sujeto.

-¿quieres que te invite un trago?...creo que te eh causado buena….impresión...- aquel hombre hablaba con extrema seguridad.

Ella se quedo perpleja. Definitivamente se estaba perdiendo en esos ojos azules. Le recordaban a él, todo lo que habían vivido juntos, misiones, besos, caricias, noches. Perdida en esos ojos azules, solo hacia que reviviera sus caricias en la mente, anhelaba estar en sus brazos, su aliento recoriendo su piel, recordando sus labios que sabian a miel. Estaba perdiendo la compostura, no podía articular palabra. Mordía su labio inferior y sus ojos se estaban cristalizando. Ada Wong estaba viendo a los ojos a un desconocido y ver esos ojos azules le causaba confusión, impotencia y miedo, miedo de perder a Leon y antes de que se echara a perder su misión...

- eh... tu, que no vez que no lo interesas.- Odair con calma y una voz tranquila aparto al hombre que estaba con Ada. Ella dio un respingo y trato de enfocarse.

-tu no te metas... Ella, quiere estar conmigo...- aquel hombre se comenzaba a enojar.

-no, no estoy interesada- colocando su mano en su pecho y alejándolo, con una media sonrisa. Aquel hombre solo dio un gruñido y se fue. En ese momento Odair se acerco peligrosamente hasta quedar frente con frente. A ella le sorprendió, que el era atractivo, demasiado. Pero no era nada, que no pudiera manejar.

-Gracias - la voz de Ada, era tranquila, aunque sus ojos estaban aun cristalizados, en ese momento se sentía enojada con ella, pues unos ojos azules la confundieron, y dejo que sus sentimientos se expresaran.

-de nada,... ¿te puedo invitar un trago? - Odair volvía a sonreír.

- ...seguro-

-¡otro cosmo para la señorita!- haciendo una seña al bartender. -¿y como te llamas? -

-Anna- sonrio

-Mucho gusto Anna, mi nombre es Johan Odair-

Y así comenzó la más de las causales conversaciones. Todo lo que hablaba ella era mentira, dejando ver que ella es la persona opuesta a lo que es. Pero de eso se trataba, de engancharlo. El hablaba de sus logros como científico, del lugar donde trabajaba presumiendo y sintiéndose orgulloso. Hablo de su primera esposa y de como se enamoro, y ese era su enganche con las mujeres, de como lo habían lastimado. Siguió la plática, ambos rompían de vez en cuando el espacio personal, seguían jugando a coquetear.

- ¿Quieres ver el nuevo proyecto en el que trabajo?- sonrió, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Ella sonrió. Ahí estaba su oportunidad. Pero no podía entrar a las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A. la capturarían y todo se iría a la mierda. Y no podía aceptar porque no llevaba la plaga consigo. Esto solo era un pequeño movimiento para citarse en la noche y en el momento que el estuviera descuidado le inyectaría la plaga.

-pero...no, me gustan el lugar donde trabajas-

-No, te preocupes... Yo trabajo en mi casa...- sonreía y la acariciaba mas descaradamente bajado por su hombro.

Esta era la oportunidad, y no necesitaría ir a la B.S.A.A., solo tendría que ir a su casa y robarle la plaga. Era perfecto, sintió como si un peso se le fuera de los hombros y no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una risita de victoria.

-Creo que te gusta la idea- alzo ambas cejas. – ¡Ven, vámonos!- pago rápidamente y la tomo de la mano y salieron del lugar. -Mi apartamento no esta muy lejos de aquí –

No podía evitar sonreír, quería la plaga, la necesitaba. Caminaron de la mano hasta el apartamento. Eso era como una tortura, pues nunca le habían gustado ese tipo acciones, mas bien la cursilería no iba con ella. Aunque solo de una persona, permitía cualquier cosa. Cuando llegaron al edificio, echo un vistazo, no era demasiado grande.

-yo vivo en el ultimo piso nena, ¡vamos! –

Si había algo que la ponía de mal humor era esa clase de sobrenombres, pero no tenia otra opción, sonreía y entraron al elevador del lugar. Cuando se cerraron las puertas Odair se abalanzo sobre ella, giro los ojos y no tuvo mas opción que seguirle el juego. Tenia cuidado de que sus manos no bajaran demasiado porque descubriría el lanza garfio. La tenia sujetada por la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo y besándola vorazmente. Ella rodeo su cuello con los brazos, abrió los ojos para ver cuando faltaba para llegar al ultimo piso, se estaba terminando su paciencia. Y al fin se abrieron las puertas. Caminaron hasta el apartamento, y al entrar la volvió a besar, comenzaba a bajar por su cuello, y esa era una zona sensible.

-espera- entre jadeos coloco su mano en su pecho para alejarlo, pero el no se movía, seguía besando su cuello. -...es...espera- tenia que admitir que besaba bien, pero aunque su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo, su mente seguía firme. Solo había una forma de conseguir lo que quería. Caminaron torpemente sin separarse, y cuando vio un mueble, lo empujo para que se sentara, se inclino y coloco un dedo en sus labios y susurro.

-voy al baño, no tardo-

-esta al fondo, nena- tenia la respiración bastante agitada. Ella sonrió y lo beso con avidez. Cuando termino camino rápidamente al baño.

Estando ahí busco algo que le sirviera como somnífero, se maldecía a si misma por creer que su encuentro seria en la noche y no en estos momentos. Buscaba entre los cajones de la cómoda del baño y encontró antibióticos que contenían doxilamina, jarabe para la tos, y pastillas para dormir.

-¡perfecto!- hablo por lo bajo. Coloco una buena cantidad de pastillas dormir y los antibióticos dentro del sujetador. Y salió, en el pasillo vio una especie de lámpara ahuecada y decidió desprender su lanza garfio y dejarlo ahí. Camino hasta la sala y vio que Odair seguía en el mueble ansioso, camino lentamente hacia el, dejando los zapatos por ahí, cuando llego se sentó a horcajadas y comenzó a besar su cuello y empezó a desabotonar su camisa, él lo estaba disfrutando, soltaba el aire pesadamente.

-voy a prepararte una bebida- dijo sin despegarse mucho de su cuello.

-¿que?... ¡No! - la tomo por la cara y la beso sin pudor.

-hará esto mas divertido- dijo aun con los labios en los suyos. Y la soltó. -no tardo- guiñándole un ojo, se quito de su regazo y fue hasta la cocina. Se sorprendió por la cantidad de botellas que tenia. -Puedes ir quitándote la camisa- sonrió y se dispuso a preparar una bebida, un Blackthorn, Irish, tenia que ser algo fuerte para poder tumbarlo. Cuando alzo la mirada, el ya no tenia la camisa ni los zapatos y estaba ahí en su mueble cruzado de piernas y observándola. Ella se volteo y abrió el refrigerador en busca de hielo aprovechando para sacar las pastillas.

-No tardes nena, o tendré que ir por ti- hablaba riendo.

Le hizo una seña de que no tardaría, metió el hielo y las pastillas a licuadora para triturarlo para que no se notaran, cuando termino puso whisky irlandés, vermut seco, unas gotitas de pernod y unas gotitas de bitter de angostura en una coctelera y agito y lo vacio a un vaso de whisky, coloco el hielo con las pastillas y lo mesclo. Cuando llego hasta el, se inclino y le dio un breve beso, cuidando que no se derramada la bebida.

-tu aun no estas lista- la aparto, le quito el vaso y lo puso en una mesita, el se levanto y la giro para ella quedara de espaltos, bajo su cierre y simplemente el vestido cayo al suelo, y el se dejo caer al mueble para contemplar la vista, las medias con encaje hacían juego con la lencería que traía. Ella volteo y se volvió a sentar a horcajadas, alcanzo la bebida y dejo caer algo en su cuello, mojando un poco su lencería, solo era para que Odair le siguiera el juego, lo cual hizo.

Ella se abalanzo sobre su cuello y sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar su pantalon, y el estaba en la tarea de quitarle el sujetador

-bebe, de un solo…golpe- lo miro y alzo una ceja y esbozo una media sonrisa, sus palabras fueron una seductora orden.

Y sin preguntárselo dos veces tomo todo de un trago, ella soltó un chillido de alegría y volvió a besarlo esta vez bajando por su abdomen. El la tomo de las manos para detenerla, y empezó a cerrar los ojos y abrirlos bruscamente, ella sonreía, se levanto y se sentó en el mueble contrario

-Ven...te necesito...- sus palabras eran casi un susurro, que provocaría a cualquiera.

Odair se levanto de golpe, y se tambaleo, dio un paso y seguía sonriendo, llego hasta ella y antes de que la besara, cayo inconsciente. Ella soltó un enorme suspiro. Y con dificultad se lo quito de encima.

-Buen juego, Johan- sonrió triunfante.

Se abrocho el sujetador y se coloco el vestido, fue por su laza garfio y lo puso de nuevo en su muslo izquierdo. Ahora solo tenia que buscar la muestra de Uroboros y salir lo más rápido del lugar. No le sorprendió que su casa no tuviera ningún tipo de seguridad, pues este tipo, era un mujeriego, su laboratorio estaba al final de un pasillo, era un lugar bastante grande, entro y busco la muestra que necesitaba, estaba criogenizada. Se sintió aliviada, tomo la muestra y la coloco en un maletín adaptado, era bastante pequeño, todo lo tenía al alcance de la mano. Lo coloco dentro de su sujetador. Cuando de repente se escucho una explosión.

-¡Johan!- se dirigió a la sala donde había dejado al hombre inconsciente.

Otra detonación, lo estaban atacando, sabían que el trabajaba para la B.S.A.A. y que tenia su laboratorio aquí.

-¡Mierda!-

Esta ultima bomba estallo en el laboratorio.

-¡Johan, por favor despierta!- estaba golpeando su cara. -¡joder! ...¡despierta!- el humo se hacia presente en el apartamento, sabia que lo tenia que sacar, y ella tenia que salir, porque sino, la identificarían. -¡Mierda! ...¡despierta Odair!- los golpes eran cada vez mas fuertes.

(…)

-¿que pasa?- apuñando los ojos y abriéndolos un poco, y se levanto de golpe. -¡Mierda!-

Se incorporo algo lento y torpe por el cocktail venenoso que le habían dado. El humo ya había invadido la sala.

-¡tenemos que irnos!- justo en ese momento estallo otra bomba y abrió un hueco en el piso de la sala. Por suerte ambos alcanzaron a esquivar. Ada quedo del lado de la salida y para desdicha de Johan el quedo atrapado en el balcón entre los escombros.

-¡Anna, tienes que irte!... sabia que esto pasaría, vete Anna, todo estará bien...- la voz de Johan era firme y triste. Ada se sintió conmovida y sintió que era su responsabilidad sacarlo, y antes de que se lanzara por el, la luz de un helicóptero ilumino la habitación, y comenzaron a disparar.

Dio un giro por el suelo y salió al corredor.

-Descansa en paz, Johan- corrió atravesando el pasillo y sin darse cuenta activo otra bomba. -¡mierda!-

La lanzo por los aires y fue a impactar en una pared. Se escucharon 5 detonaciones seguidas, iban a derrumbar el edificio. Se incorporo lentamente, se llevo una mano al rostro y sintió una herida en su frente cuando quito su mano, la tenia empapada de sangre, dio un paso y todo el cuerpo le dolía, miro hacia abajo y vio que tenía un pedazo de vidrio incrustado en la pantorrilla. Se maldijo. Con todas sus fuerzas tomo el vidrio, lo saco de un tirón, rasgo su vestido para crear una especie de venda, para que dejara de salir sangre de la herida. Se incorporo y empezó a caminar torpemente agarrándose de la pared. Y más estallidos en el edificio que se estaba cayendo a pedazos. La gente del lugar salía como estampida, dificultado que ella se moviera. Y un gas comenzó a inundar todos los pasillos del lugar. Lo iban a purgar.

-¡Joder! - otra bomba se detono en el techo dejando un gran agujero, la gente del lugar empezaba a caer muerta, y el helicóptero giraba alrededor del edificio para cerciorarse que todos murieran. Subió las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea del edifico pero alcanzo a escuchar que un grupo de personas armadas estaba recibiendo ordenes, de disparar a todo lo que se moviera. -¡Mierda! - frunció el seño, ahora tenia que bajar y enfrentarse al gas. Cuando iba bajando a toda la velocidad que le permitía su cuerpo, se percato que había una ventana, un poco mas grande que ella, busco algo con que romperla, tomo un pedazo de escombro y lo aventó con toda su fuerza, rompiendo el vidrio. Se acerco a la ventana y miro la caída, para salir con vida al momento de atravesar la ventana de un salto tenia que girar y se le complicaba un poco por la herida de su pierna. Oía los pasos de los agentes. Se retiro unos metros de la ventana, dio un pequeño salto en su lugar. Soltó un suspiro. Y corrió tan rápido como pudo y salto atravesando la ventana y consiguiendo girar, rápidamente desenfundo su lanza garfios y apunto a los edificios de a lado, tiro del gatillo y fue a impactar a una pared, no pudo controlar la velocidad y cayo en una especie de almacén.

Conto con mucha suerte, pues al momento de realizar su salto el helicóptero estaba del lado contrario. Se recargo en una pared y se dejo caer para poder sentarse. Le dolía la pierna, y la herida seguía abierta, estaba sucia, adolorida, su vestido estaba roto, tenia otros raspones por todo el cuerpo, estaba cansada, pero sobre todas esas cosas, estaba feliz. Saco de su sujetador la muestra de Uroboros. La sostuvo en sus manos y la observaba.

-Me ha costado tenerte en mis manos- sonrió pesadamente y volvió a colocar la muestra dentro de su sujetador. Se alineo un poco, pero seguía echa un desastre, detuvo un taxi y le dijo que lo llevara a su hotel. El taxista espantado por las condiciones en que se encontraba Ada, tuvo la sensatez de no preguntar nada, y se limito a llevarla. Pago el viaje. Y cuando entro a la recepción del lugar se acerco el encargado espantado.

-desea que llame una ambulancia Señora- su tono era de angustia.

-No, así esta bien, solo quiero llegar a mi habitación- le dedico una sincera sonrisa y camino como pudo hasta el elevador.

-¿esta segura señora? ¿Que le paso?-

Y antes que pudiera responder, las puertas del elevador se cerraron, soltó un suspiro y se recargo en la pared, cuando llego a su suite, se quito el pedazo de tela que antes fue un vestido, caminaba rumbo al baño, se quito los zapatos, y al entrar a su cuarto sonrió, entro al baño casi a rastras, abrió la llave del agua caliente y comenzó a llenar la bañera, se quito torpemente las medias y el lanza garfios, lo puso por ahí en el baño. Escucho que llaman en la puerta.

-¡Mierda! ...¿quien será?- se coloco una bata y camino cojeando. Al abrir la puerta, vio que eran los de recepción que le entregaban un botiquín de primero auxilios. -Gracias- se limito a decir y cerró puerta. Realmente estaba muy agradecida.

Cuando llego el cuarto estaba invadido de vapor, coloco el botiquín cerca de la bañera, se quito su ropa coloco a Uroboros en el lavabo, y antes de meterse en la bañera, fue primero a la ducha para quitarse la sangre de su cuerpo y comenzó a lavar sus heridas, cuando quito la suciedad, polvo y sangre, noto que sus heridas ya no sangraban, salió de la ducha y se sumergió por completo en el agua tibia. Se sentía tan bien, su cuerpo convulsionaba de dolor y placer a la vez. Estuvo ahí hasta que sus dedos se arrugaron. Al salir envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla, abrió el botiquín aplico un ungüento en las heridas, en especial la herida de la pantorrilla, no era profunda, pero le causaba molestias, y la vendo. En la herida de la frente solo se puso un bandita. Coloco a Uroboros en la caja fuerte que siempre hay en ese tipo de suites. Camino casi a rastras a la enorme cama, y antes de acomodarse, sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente.

* * *

Pues aquí, seguimos, espero y sea de su agrado :J

saludos


	5. Hasta el fin del mundo 12

**Hasta el fin del mundo 1.2**

Se incorporo bruscamente, quedo sentada en la enorme cama mirando a todos lados, no sabia donde se encontraba, hasta que reacciono.

-ya recuerdo- llevándose una mano a la cabeza, miro el reloj -aun quedan 12 hrs antes de que llame el bastardo- alzo una ceja -¡Hijo de la gran puta! -apretó los puños contra su sien, quería llorar pero no sabia la razón de sus lagrimas. Suspiro, soltó todo el aire. -¡la plaga!-

Se levanto de la cama, y fue a confirmar que Uroboros se encontrara bien, de ahí se tomo una taza de café amargo, quería despertar. Fue al baño, una ducha y a cambiarse. Se puso un pantalón negro pitillo, una americana metalizada color gris, camiseta verde y un par de botines negros taco de aguja, se veía increíble y como ya había dormido bien, tenia el rostro relajado, ya podía caminar mejor, aunque después de bañarse volvió a limpiar sus heridas.

Bajo al estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel, camino hasta su r8, miro a todos los lados para ver si alguien se encontraba con ella y para ver donde se encontraban las cámaras, solo había tres. Al abrir su coche contemplo los dos maletines abrió solamente uno y comprobó que la plaga se encontrara en buen estado.

- tengo una nueva misión para ti - susurro una amenaza, levantado una ceja.

Cerro el maletín de la plaga volvió a colocar los seguros y la dejo en su lugar. Cerró su coche y volvió a su suite. No sabia si su estomago le dolía por lo volátil que se encontraban sus emociones o porque tenia hambre. Supongo que eran ambas. Pidió servicio a la habitación y le trajeron filet mignon con salsa de champiñones. Veía la televisión mientras devoraba su comida. Y algo llamo su atención. Era un reportaje, sobre un incendio producido por una colilla de cigarro.

- Maldita sociedad amarillista – refunfuño mientras se llevaba un bocado de filet mignon a la boca.

Le enfermaba y tranquilizaba escuchar esa noticia. Le enfermaba como sacaban a relucir cientos de muertes innecesarias y porque le habían echado la culpa del incendio a una colilla de cigarro, cuando detonaron alrededor de 15 bombas. La parte que le tranquilizaba era que todo había desaparecido, sus huellas, su esencia, el laboratorio, todo se fue con el incendio, las explosiones y el derrumbe del edificio. Sonrió y seguía atenta ante el reportaje.

"La B.S.A.A. niega que el incendio fue causado por una colilla de cigarro"

-¿Quien abra sido el causante, de todo ese alboroto? - su celular suena. -¡Mierda! - su pulso se volvió a acelerar, se lleno de miedo, intento calmarse, cerro los ojos. - Aquí Wong...-

-** ¿Conseguiste, lo que te pedí? -**

-…Si...- el deseo de atravesarle una bala entre las cejas, crecía.

-**Estaba preocupado, de que me dijeras que no... Sabes, a mis hombres se les dio la orden de acabar con todo lo que se moviera en ese edificio**...

-¿fuiste tu? - tenia los ojos abiertos y la pupila contraída.

-**Si, cuando me entere que el no trabajaba en las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A. supe que no te necesitaba...pero****,**** me has sorprendido...-**

-...si ya no me necesitas, deja libre a Leon... - casi se le quebraba la voz, pero era mas su enojo y frustración.

-**No aun no cariño, me gusta jugar contigo... mis hombres creyeron que te habían matado... ¡pero no están fácil deshacerse de una puta como tu! -**espeto**- Escucha bien, quiero que tomes el próximo vuelo a Hawaii, cuando este ahí te daré nuevas ordenes... ¿has entendido?-**

-si...

**-¿****si...que? **- espetaba

- Si te he entendido...

- **muy bien Señorita ahora hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo**-

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! como se atrevía esa bastardo, rápidamente su pulso se disparo, sus ojos se cristalizaron...cuando escucho una voz ronca, quebrada y triste...

- ¿A...a...Ada?-

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, con una mano cubrió su boca para no dejar escapar su quejido. Se encontraba sentada en su mueble, con las rodillas hasta el pecho, quito su mano de la boca y rodeo sus rodillas en un inútil abrazo.

-¿a...a...Ada?... Por...f...favor—se escuchaba que tomaba bocanadas de aire solo para poder, pronunciar su nombre.

-tranquilo guapo, voy a ir por ti - hablo tan claro como pudo, pero las lagrimas y el terrible nudo en la garganta se apretaba cada vez mas al oírlo pronunciar su nombre.

No se escucho nada por algunos minutos.

- ¡No! ... No quiero que vengas por mi - fue como si hubiese juntado todas sus fuerzas para decirlo. Del otro lado de la línea se escucho, que le dieron una patada y solo se escucho un quejido.

-¡Nooooo déjalo! ...¡déjenlo! – las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir y su nudo en la garganta se apretaba mas con cada respiración.

- **Maldito bastardo, creí que no podía hablar...jaaah me sorprendió, creo que todavía aguanta otra sesión de juegos **-

- ¡Maldito enfermo! ¡Déjalo en paz! - tenia los dedos enredados en su cabello

**-¡otra vez empezamos... puta, a mi ****no me hablas así ya te lo dije!**

Había cortado la llamada una vez más el hijo de puta, lanzo su celular y con sus dos manos volvió a rodear sus rodillas abrazándose. Reclinándose hacia atrás y adelante una y otra vez.

_-"voy por ti, te traeré vivo."-_

Seguía reclinándose y repetía sin cansarse ese mantra, quería creérselo, pero no podía, le dolía en el alma lo que estaban haciendo con el, su miedo mas grande se había materializado. Por eso, en cierta parte ella no podía correr a sus brazos, porque no quería que lo dañaran, pues en el mundo de los espías y mercenarios siempre cobraban venganza por su propia mano, de la manera más dura y en el punto exacto para quebrar a la persona.

Y ahí estaba ella, dándose un abrazo inútil, miraba hacia la nada, el nudo en la garganta se apretaba más y mas, su pecho estaba siendo oprimido, y en ese momento le costaba respirar.

_-No importa que muera en el intento, yo voy a sacar a Leon de ahí, y degollare a cada persona que se cruce en mi camino__...-_

Estaba rompiendo, cada una de sus normas personales. Nunca le gusto la idea de matar a personas que seguían ordenes, los creía estúpidos, ella consideraba que no tenían criterio y se conformaban a obedecer, pero este caso era diferente, quería asesinar a las personas que golpeaban y torturaban a Leon también quería saber quien era la persona que la llamaba y encajarle una bala entre las cejas. Se aferro a esa idea. Como pudo se levanto algo temblorosa, con el dorso de la mano quito sus lágrimas, fue por sus cosas para empacarlas, entro al baño, volvió a maquillarse, a ocultar lo pálida que se encontraba. Tomo sus cosas, salió de su suite y a toda prisa fue a pagar la factura en el hotel. Cuando llego a su r8 metió sus pertenencias y arranco, las llantas crujieron contra el asfalto y salieron disparadas.

-Maldita sea, tengo que ir a Hawaii...—se aferraba al volante del coche-...tendré que llegar a california para tomar el próximo vuelo-

(...)

Al llegar al aeropuerto de california, solicito hablar con el gerente, quería conseguir un jet privado. Seria algo difícil de conseguir pero no imposible. Después de dar vueltas y hablar con varios encargados y con el presidente de la aerolínea aceptaron lo que solicitaba, pero el próximo jet a arribar tardaría una hora y aun así acepto. Tuvo que esperar una hora y media para que llegara el jet, antes de subir dejo ordenes de coche y como se mostro tan segura de si, tan poderosa e influyente no le quedo al presidente de la aerolínea que aceptar que lo cuidarían hasta su regreso. ¿Y que hombre, Presidente, Gerente o empleado se resistiría a los encantos de Ada Wong? Ciertamente no existía ninguno, por eso ella siempre se mostraba tan soberbia, altiva, porque la admiración que le ofrecían alimentaba a su ego.

Metieron sus dos maletas sin revisar lo que llevaba, cosa demasiado extraña en los aeropuertos, tal vez solo fue suerte. Le presentaron al piloto, se fue a sentar abrocho su cinturón y empezó la rutina para despegar, y todo salió sin contratiempo.

Tenia que mantenerse tranquila pero era imposible, movía su pierna, mordía sus dedos, ninguna bebida la tranquilizaba, pero no quería beber demasiado. Se levanto al baño y se miro en un espejo que capturaba todo su cuerpo. Se quedo viendo de lado y noto que había bajado de peso tal vez 3-4 kilos, no se veía fuerte era todo lo contrario, se miraba cansada, como si hubiera envejecido de un día para otro. Le dio asco mirarse al espejo nunca se había visto así, salió enfurecida, volvió a tomar su asiento y lo reclino completamente, y entre su desesperación, ansiedad, tristeza y enojo pasaron seis horas de vuelo. Llego al aeropuerto de Honolulu.

Cuando tomaba un taxi noto que la seguían. El taxi la dejo en el Trump International Hotel Waikiki Beach Walk, cuando bajo del taxi, rápidamente el servicio tomo sus tres maletas, llegaron a recepción, se registro, pido de nuevo una suite presidencial y la llevaron hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Al llegar, espero y espero con mucha calma, para conseguir que la persona que la seguía entrara a su habitación. La perilla de la puerta principal giraba sin hacer mucho ruido, Ada estaba aun lado, con una 9 mm en su mano. La puerta se abrió y entro una mujer, Ada ataco con una patada provocando que la mujer cayera boca abajo, cerro la puerta con llave y se coloco a un lado de la mujer y antes de que le diera la vuelta para poder ver su rostro, ya la había golpeado con el codo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. La mujer giro con agilidad y se levanto, estando de pie seguía con el rostro agachado. Ada la tenía en la mira.

-¡ ¿quien eres tu?! ...¡ ¿que carajo quieres?! -espeto sin dejarla de apuntar con la 9 mm se encontraba a unos 5 metros de ella.

Aquella mujer comenzó a reír, alzo la mirada e inclino la cabeza a un lado, haciendo un gesto con los hombros.

Ada estaba perpleja, esa mujer era igual a ella, cabello, ojos, altura...todo era igual, excepto por la ropa, llevaba un traje igual que el uso en Eslava oriental. Las dos mujeres se miraron con ojos muy abiertos y pupilas dilatadas.

-¡¿Quien carajo eres tu?! – espetaron las dos mujeres.

Seguían mirándose con mucha atención, sorprendidas de que eran muy iguales. La mujer se abalanzo sobre Ada y antes de que reaccionara le había colocado un golpe en el maxilar. Ada perdió el equilibrio pero utilizo ese impulso para encajarle un uppercut en las costillas provocando que la mujer escupiera un poco de sangre y dando unos pasos para alejarse. La mujer se irguió y con la mano quito un poco de sangre de la comisura de su boca. Ada se aproximo para terminar con ella, pero esta esquivo su ataque, propinándole un rodillazo en el abdomen lo que dejo a Ada tambaleándose y la mujer aprovecho para quitarle la 9 mm y arrojarla lejos.

-ya es demasiado – espeto Ada. Tomando un impulso y tackleando a la mujer. Quedo a horcajadas. Tomándola por las muñecas y llevándolas a la altura de su cabeza. -¡¿Quién te envió?!— la mujer solo giraba la cabeza de izquierda a derecha con brusquedad y con los ojos apuñados. -¿¡dime, quien te envió?!—la mujer se zafó de su agarre y tomo a Ada por el cuello apretándola con todas su fuerzas, se miraban con odio, como si ese odio llevara años guardándose y por fin salía a la luz.

Las dos mujeres gruñían, a Ada la tenían bien sujeta no podía luchar así que, también tomo a la mujer por el cuello y comenzó a apretar con todas sus fuerzas. Ninguna de ellas cedía. Ada impulsada por su deseo de rescatar a Leon, tuvo un frenesí, y hacia que apretara con más fuerza. La mujer empezaba a ceder y estaba perdiendo fuerza, mientras que Ada seguía como poseída, apretaba tanto el cuello de la mujer tenia baba mezclada con sangre en los labios ella agitaba las piernas para poder zafarse, pero solo conseguía que acrecentara la fuerza con que la apretaban. Cuando empezó a quedar inmóvil, Ada la soltó de inmediato, espantada de su propia reacción se quito y se coloco a un lado, busco su pulso era muy débil pero firme. Eso la tranquilizo. La arrastro hasta la bañera, la amordazo, la ato de pies y manos utilizando cables, vendas y sabanas.

Solo la observaba, le extrañaba e intrigaba su parecido, y el sonido de un localizador la saco de sus pensamientos. El sonido venia de un bolsillo del saco, lo tomo y contesto.

-¿Te estamos esperando ya conseguiste el número de la habitación?—era la voz de un hombre, fría y calculadora. Solo tenía la seguridad de que no era el hombre que la chantajeaba.

-Si—respondió cono el mismo tono calculador y frio.

-baja te estamos esperando a un lado del hotel—

Y la termino la llamada. Solo tuvo una idea, desvistió a la mujer y se coloco su ropa, cuando termino, aseguro a la mujer, para que cuando se despertara no pudiera irse. Salió de la habitación, llamo al ascensor y mientras descendía armaba su plan.

-Veré a donde me llevan, para poder localizar a Leon, así será mucho mas fácil rescatarlo- pensaba. –voy por ti, resiste….

* * *

Pues aquí esta :) esperando que sea de su gusto

Y esperando ansiosa sus comentarios

Saludos


	6. Hasta el fin del mundo 13

**Hasta el fin del mundo 1.3**

Ya no hay marcha atrás, en estos momentos solo actuaba por impulsos, la necesidad de traerlo con bien nublaba su buen juicio aunque todo lo que había decidido en los últimos días fueron los impulsos mas estúpidos que a tomado en su vida, ir a la guerra sin fusil, sonreía nerviosamente mientras el ascensor descendía, solo llevaba su laza garfio y la ropa de su clon. No sabía que era peor, perderlo a él y dejarlo morir de la manera más cruel o morir en el intento de salvarlo, de las dos opciones que parecía tener en ninguna ganaba ella y a pesar de todo, eso era lo más frustrante.

Se odiaba así misma, tanto tiempo que tuvo para poder ir por él y quedarse definitivamente a su lado para poder disfrutar lo que le restaba de vida. Pero no, tuvo que pasar algo crucial para que fuera por él, y de la manera menos imaginada. Se odiaba porque para protegerlo se mantenía lejos. Se odiaba porque cada visita que le daba solo lo confundía. Se odiaba por nunca esperar y responder sus dudas. Y se odiaba aun más pues, estar alejada de él no pudo mantenerlo a salvo.

La música del ascensor solo provocaba desesperación. Ahí estaba la mejor de las espías y mercenarios recargada en la fría pared del ascensor mirando al vacio y sintiéndose miserable. Y entre ese mar de derrota aun salía a flote la determinación y el deseo de sacar a Leon, volvía a recuperar la serenidad en sus pensamientos a medida que el ascensor llegaba al primer piso, cuando sonó la campa las puertas se abrieron.

-el juego a comenzado...ya veremos quien gana…- salió del ascensor y camino ferozmente hacia un lado del hotel. No sabía a donde dirigirse hasta que dos hombres de traje asintieron al momento de verla. Sonreía por dentro.

- Has tardado demasiado #20- menciono uno de los hombres.

-¡¿Al menos conseguiste saber la habitación donde se quedo el objetivo?! -espeto el segundo hombre.

-solo conseguí el numero de piso donde se quedo - volvía a tener su mascara de seriedad.

- eres igual de inútil que todas, ya veraz lo que te espera… - seguía destilando su desprecio el hombre numero dos.

- bueno... vámonos que tardamos mas de lo esperado - mientras que el hombre #1 se metía en asiento de copiloto en un rolls royce phantom negro.

Todos se metieron al coche sin decir alguna otra palabra, así duro todo el viaje lo cual era bueno para ella, pues estudiaba cada calle que cruzaban. Llegaron a un extremo de la isla muy deshabitado, bajaron del coche y el hombre #2 se paro frente a una enorme roca.

- AW20 - su voz era fuerte hablo casi en un susurro, y del piso se abrieron dos compuertas. - ¡ ¿Que estas esperando #20?! -espeto señalando la primer compuerta.

No tenia tiempo de mostrar temor, asintió y se arrojo por la primer compuerta, iba descendiendo en una plataforma antigravedad lo que hacia que su descenso fuera tranquilo pero veloz, cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, se encontraba en un cuarto blanco y frio un monitor se encendió y una grabación se activo.

-bienvenida #20... Por favor introduzca su brazo en la hendidura - no tenia mas remedio que hacer lo que pedía la extraña voz, dio un respingo cuando sintió que escribían sobre su brazo, cuando saco su brazo noto que, cerca de la muñeca tenia un horario de las actividades que tenia que realizar en el día y la actividad que obtuvo su total atención fue...

_"15:45_Esterilizacion_L.S.K_seccion 93-C"_

Sus pupilas se dilataron, se llevo una mano a la boca para no soltar su impresión era alegría, tristeza y determinación. Se abrieron las compuertas que daban paso a un gran edificio con altas columnas, piso y paredes blancas, iluminación perfecta, salió con su cara inexpresiva y se dispuso a buscar de la manera más natural la sección 93. No podía preguntar porque si se daban cuenta la matarían a ella o él. Daba pasos tranquilos con su típico caminar felino, llevaba la cuenta de cámaras de vigilancia, miraba cualquier ruta que pudiera servir para escapar.

-todo lugar tiene un punto ciego - pensaba - ahí estas - sonreía en sus adentros, el punto ciego estaba cerca de una planta decorativa (tenían pésimo gusto) era una zona de ventilación. Siguió caminando hasta que noto que la llamaron.

- #20 al fin llegas... toma aquí tienes la bandeja y todo lo que necesitas...ahora vete me parece que reasignaran tu horario - la mujer que hablaba era una especie de enfermera.

Solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, mientras la mujer le apuntaba la dirección que debía seguir en una orden, todo iba caminando excelente.

-porque me llaman #20…. Sera que me han clonado 20 veces – tan solo de pensar en esa idea hacia que el estomago se le revolviera y se formara un nudo en su garganta.

Con cada que paso que daba hacia la habitación su corazón se aceleraba, su respiración era irregular y agitada. Sus labios formaron una línea dura y sus dientes crujían unos con otros, la bandeja que llevaba en las manos temblaba con cada paso que daba, al llegar a la puerta, poso una mano sobre el picaporte, dudo un instante en abrir la puerta. Soltó el aire, inhalo profundamente y entro.

-...l...leon...- soltó con la voz trémula, verlo colgado de las manos en un cuarto totalmente blanco no era la mejor vista. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, verlo herido, algo escuálido, demacrado y sin vida en sus ojos, producía en ella un sin fin de emociones. Lo giro de tal manera que ella quedara oculta de la cámara de vigilancia. - ..Guapo...soy yo...Ada...- puso la mano en su pecho, y la única reacción que tuvo fue un respingo por parte del agente. -...que te han echo...- estaba sollozando, coloco un mechón rubio de su cabello atrás de su oreja, recargo la frente en su pecho y las lagrimas ya no podían ser contenidas, rodaban por su mejilla libremente.

-...a...d...a...- ella coloco ambas manos al costado de la cara de un demacrado Leon. Los labios de Ada despertaron, depositando un beso tierno y suave en los labios de su amor. -...Ada... ¿eres tú?... -

-...si guapo soy yo... vine...por ti...—tenia la voz demasiado baja y frágil.

- ... De ver...dad...eres tu...- aun tenia sujeto a Leon por la cara, tenia los ojos cerrados, él creía que era una ilusión lo que veía. -...te...te he visto... morir... Tantas...v...veces- hablaba cortadamente, intentaba zafarse los grilletes de las manos.

- mírame...por favor...mírame guapo... soy yo... - leon no le dirigía la vista, ella tenia que obligarlo, y cuando él encontró sus ojos, comenzó a respirar por la boca como si le faltara el aire. -... soy yo... Ada... tu Ada... - Leon seguía respirando por la boca y sus ojos miraban directamente a los suyos.

El corazón de Ada se detuvo, porque Leon no creía que estuviera ahí, entonces confirmo que si la habían clonado 20 veces y cada uno de los clones estuvo jugando con la mente de Leon al parecer la mayoría de los clones habían muerto cerca de Leon. Inhalo todo el aire que pudo y dio un paso atrás soltándolo, eh hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, levanto su blusa y dejo expuesta la cicatriz que significaba tanto para ambos. Una promesa. Una vida. Una esperanza. Leon abrió los ojos y su pupila se contrajo de manera brusca, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente intentando liberarse pero era inútil y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

- tranquilo... te voy a sacar de aquí...—volvía a acariciar sus mejillas para tratar de calmarlo.

-...de verdad eres...tu...- era una afirmación cargada de esperanza y lagrimas en los ojos. Volvió a depositarle un beso y este fue correspondido con la misma ternura, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

- no hay mucho tiempo... déjame curar las heridas... - comenzó la tarea de cambiar las vendas del abdomen y a desinfectar las heridas. La herida mas grande que tenia era en la escapula izquierda ya estaba cerrada pero aun necesitaba vendaje.

- ...Como... Es que... yo... - ella puso un dedo en sus labios.

- shhh... –negó con la cabeza- yo no tengo respuestas... -vendaba una herida en el muslo derecho -…listo ya termine...- se quedaron mirándose directamente a los ojos. - me tengo que ir... Voy a venir a sacarte de aquí... hoy en la noche...

-...Ada...no...puedo... Yo... no soportaría perderte...-dijo cansado y con resignación-... déjame... Aquí...—volvió a cubrir el rostro de Leon con ambas manos.

- lo que me pides es imposible...—agacho la cabeza tristemente sin soltarlo- yo... yo no puedo soportar un mundo donde tu no estés...—alzo la mirada y se encontró con esos hermosos azules que la trasportaban a otra dimensión, sonrieron tristemente pues esas palabras pronunciadas abrieron paso a un nuevo beso, en donde la esperanza vuelve a surgir desde lo profundo de su ser.

-tu eres mi motivo para vivir… Ada—hablo muy bajo.

A pesar de las condiciones y situaciones, siempre encontraban el tiempo y la forma de decirse todo lo que se habían guardado durante tantos años, ese sentimiento siempre parecía estar fresco y latente día con día. Los eternos enamorados. Se amaban con la misma intensidad con la que se odiaban. Pero, siempre mantuvieron vivo ese sentimiento y gracias a eso, podían amarse con locura y sin medida. Acaricio su mejilla, le dedico una triste y sincera sonrisa.

- cuando... entenderás... - guardo todo de nuevo y lo volvió a colocarlo en la bandeja.- …todo va a estar bien... - con su pulgar quito las lagrimas de los ojos de Leon - solo resiste unas horas... nos vemos guapo...- coloco su frente en la barbilla de un triste Leon

-...cuídate Ada...- beso su frete y le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

Al salir de la habitación con la bandeja un hombre la interceptó, diciéndole que tenía que regresar a su habitación porque habían cambiado su horario, por un instante creyó que la descubrieron, contuvo la respiración hasta que se fue aquel hombre y se encamino para dejar la bandeja con la enfermera que había visto. Camino a toda prisa a la primera habitación blanca. Volvió a meter el brazo en la hendidura y al sacarlo no tenía horario solo tenia escrito

_"vigilar objetivo A.W."_

Dentro de la habitación una nueva compuerta se abrió y sin dudarlo entro a la capsula las puertas se sellaron expulsándola a toda velocidad hacia la superficie. Cuando los rayos del sol tocaron su piel, se sentía cansada, camino paso a paso y sentía que, mientras mas se alejaba del lugar su corazón se detenía por completo. Dejarlo tan indefenso le taladraba el pecho, dejarlo solo en ese lugar fue lo mas difícil que hizo, se sostuvo de una palmera y obligaba a sus pensamientos volverse fríos y calmados, seguía caminando y al alzar la mirada vio a los dos sujetos anteriores la estaban esperando.

(...)

Volvieron al hotel y los tres subieron a la suite. Los habían mandado a investigar porque no tenían registrado ningún movimiento por parte del objetivo.

- tengo que eliminarlos... de alguna manera...- pensaba. -... miren la puerta esta abierta- mientras entraba en su suite.

Cuando entraron los dos hombres completamente a la sala de estar, Ada cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y silencio. Dio unos pequeños brincos sobre su eje para agarrar impulso y dejo caer un golpe en la cervical del hombre #2 y este cayo en seco al piso, el hombre #1 volteo con los ojos bien abiertos y antes de que pudiera atacar, ella le había soltado una fuerte patada en su zona mas sensible, se dejo caer de rodillas.

-...¡perra! ...¿porque haces esto? - espetaba el hombre #1

-¡al menos dime algo mas original!-

Ella le dedico una mirada asesina y golpeo su maxilar inferior dejándolo inconsciente. Era momento de actuar. Corrió a su habitación en busca de su maleta, se cambio de ropa se puso un pantalón y blusa negra, botas y se coloco su chaleco antibalas. Coloco su lanza garfio en su muslo derecho, coloco repuestos de cartuchos en sus respectivos lugares dentro del chaleco, en el muslo izquierdo coloco una 9mm, se colgó un rifle francotirador y guardo diferentes tipos de bombas.

Entro al baño encontrando a su clon todavía inconsciente reviso su pulso, seguía viva, del maletín donde se encontraba la plaga tomo una dosis de ROHYPNOL y la inyecto en el muslo le puso de nuevo el traje que llevaba y la arrastro hasta la sala de estar donde se encontraban los hombres, la dejo en el suelo junto a ellos. Al hombre #1 le inyecto la plaga, esto fue porque el vio como dejaba inconsciente a su compañero y si se encontraba sometido a ella tendría una ayuda extra. Al momento que la plaga entro a su cuerpo y se aferro a su S.N.C. comenzó a convulsionar pero después de unos minutos se estabilizo, los acomodo de tal manera que pensaran que ella había escapado con Uroboros, comenzó a golpear a su clon para que despertara hizo lo mismo con los otros sujetos.

Ya era de noche cuando despertaron todos, estaban alterados hablaban entre ellos con gritos y no se entendían. Lo único que pudieron decidir fue regresar a la base para informar lo que había pasado en la suite. Los idiotas no se atrevieron a revisar la habitación. Ella estaba escondida en la cocina en uno de los gabinetes. Se dirigió a la azotea no podía salir por ahí a las calles forrada de armas. Una vez en la azotea del hotel diviso a un tipo que caminaba hacia su motocicleta chopper sin dudarlo se aventó al vacío calculo la distancia y disparo su lanza garfios lo cual hizo que cayera con gracia corrió unos metros y tomando impulso empujo al tipo para tumbarlo, se monto en la chopper y persiguió al rolls royce phantom negro.

* * *

pues aquí seguimos...

Ary me gusta saber que no eres Aeon y sigues este fic :D

CMosser, Nelida Treschi, Fatty Rose Malfoy, Heart of girl, mire2006 etc gracias por su apoyo porque leer sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo :D

y para dejar en claro son niña XD ._. y me llamo Cristina ;)

les deseo un buen dia :3


	7. En llamas

**En llamas**

Dejo una gran distancia, entre ella y el rolls royce phantom solo para que no se percataran de que los seguían. Iba esquivando coches y entrando por las calles que no tenían buena iluminación para no llamar la atención de la ciudad. Tenia el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula apretada, iba a hacer que pagaran cada una de esas miserables personas. La ira se había apoderado de su pensamiento. Al llegar a la puerta que abría la organización subterránea, espero a que entraran los hombres y su clon, dio una vuelta rápida por el lugar buscando la ventilación y desactivando las cámaras de seguridad. Había dejado configurada cada una de las acciones que debía seguir la plaga. Al momento de que el hombre #1 se internara en el edificio comenzaría a disparar a quema ropa.

- ahí estas - sonrió maliciosamente cuando encontró los tubos de ventilación, tomo un puñado de arena y lo vertió en el tubo de ventilación. Camino hasta la enorme roca para abrir las compuertas. - AW20 - hablo firmemente y las dos compuertas se abrieron, en la compuerta donde entraron los hombres coloco RDX explosivo, activo el temporizador y bajo la plataforma, ella se introdujo en la plataforma que había utilizado antes. - Ah trabajar- dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando llego al cuarto blanco, escucho el estallido al otro lado del edificio, su puerta se abrió lanzo dos granadas de humo y dejo un C-4 con un tiempo de vida de 3 min. Al salir se encontró a todo el personal corriendo y empujándose para salir de ahí, al parecer la primera detonación destruyo la única salida de emergencia, ella corría y disparaba a cada soldado que veía.

El estruendoso crujido del techo, provoco que mirara hacia arriba y vio que una parte del techo se venia abajo, corrió dio un salto y aterrizo rodando por el suelo evitando quedar sepultada. Respiraba por la boca, se encontraba cubierta de polvo. Ahora el lugar se encontraba oscuro, coloco su mira térmica en el rifle y comenzó a disparar a todo lo que se le acercara. Sintió algo de pena por quitarles la vida a esos estúpidos que seguían órdenes, pero no podía perdonar a quienes les habían causado tanto dolor físico y emocional a ella y Leon. Cuando se terminaron sus municiones arrojo el rifle, ya no tenia caso seguir cargándolo.

Ahora es el momento de correr, empujando al personal cuando sintió una terrible descarga eléctrica que le recorría por su cuerpo. Al estabilizarse la habían rodeado tres hombres armados, giro sobre sus talones y les dedico a cada uno una siniestra sonrisa y antes de que dispararan se agacho en Split ballet, dejando que sus propias balas acabaran con sus vidas.

- eso fue sencillo – poniéndose de pie y pasándose una mano por la frente, recogiendo una delgada capa de sudor. –Me pregunto que a pasado con el hombre #2…de seguro a muerto—hizo un mohín. Siguió su camino hasta el cuarto donde había dejado a Leon. Su corazón dio un vuelco -¿donde estas?- giro sobre sus talones y con la mirada trato de buscar una respuesta y de la nada el piso se abrió succionándola. - ¡Mierda! ...hoy no será tu día - saco su lanza garfios y apunto dejándola suspendida, fue descolgándose hasta tocar el piso, ya no se encontraba en el edifico, ahora estaba en una especie de cueva con una terrible iluminación. -¡Mierda donde te han llevado! - estaba montada en cólera. -¡Mierda!- espeto al sentir un pinchazo en el cuello, tomo con sus manos el objeto y era un dardo sedante. Dio unos pasos tambaleándose y vio que se aproximaban cinco hombres. -¡joder!-

(...)

Abrió los ojos de golpe y miro la habitación, nadie la acompañaba, se levanto de golpe y con sus manos toco su cuerpo para ver que le faltaba. Le habían quitado las armas y el chaleco.

-Aficionados...ni si quiera me quitaron las botas - sonreía pues dentro de sus botas se encontraba una pequeña pero muy letal bomba de c-4. -¡Que bien! - alzo una ceja y tomo su lanza garfio que se encontraba en una esquina de la cama, empujo con cuidado la puerta que se abierta. Con mucha precaución y cautela recorrió el largo pasillo cuando llego a la mitad, noto que al final había una plataforma.

Corrió a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Jadeaba. Vio a la distancia a Leon tirado justo en el centro, se barrio porque la puerta que daba acceso a la plataforma se estaba cerrando, rodo y justo tuvo el tiempo para quedar dentro de la plataforma, se levanto y corrió hasta Leon, coloco su cabeza en su regazo tomo su mano y con la mano libre lo empezó a mover.

-Guapo... Despierta... ya vine por ti... -un nudo se apretaba en su garganta al hablar -Guapo...despierta... tu puedes hacerlo, los dos...juntos - las lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla y caían en el rostro de un inmóvil Leon. Seguía moviéndolo intentando despertarlo -...vámonos... guapo—tomo con ambas manos su rostro y lo pego a su pecho reclinándose hacia atrás y adelante, entrando en una especie de esquizofrenia momentánea—vamos….guapo….despierta-.

Una extraña risa de satisfacción inundo el lugar sacándola de su dolor. Agacho la cabeza, quito a Leon de su regazo y se levanto lentamente.

-**Creí que no llegarías...hasta este punto...-**

Ada volteo para ver quien hablaba con una voz dulce y fría, al fin tenia de frente a la persona causante de todo esto. Cuando lo vio su pensamiento se congelo. Y se quedo petrificada por un instante.

-**Veo... que te eh sorprendido...- **hizo un ademan con la mano.

-¿Quien eres tu?- estaba atónita.

-**No me reconoces...-**sonrió perversamente.

-...no...—susurro al ver a la mujer que estaba parada frente a ella, tenia un aspecto tétrico.

- **soy yo Derek...Simmons, se que no me parezco a lo que alguna vez fui... pero, ya que te has esforzado en llegar hasta este punto te lo explicare**. -sonrió con malicia- **En china, cuando me arrojaste al vacio, mi cuerpo fue perforado con la punta de un obelisco, toda mi sangre fue derramada y por desgracia... un humano... esta mujer -**tocaba su cuerpo-** estaba pasando por el proceso de adaptación porque respiro el C-virus y en su desesperación bebió mi sangre y toda mi esencia, mis recuerdos, mi odio fue encapsulado en su cuerpo..**.-

-¿como ah sido posible?- tenia los ojos abiertos como plato.

**-Nunca creí que fuera posible, pero ah pasado... y estoy muy feliz...**- camino hasta acercarse a Ada-...** porque así, vas a volver a estar conmigo...- **espeto

-...me das asco...- frunció su ceño y las palabras pronunciadas estaban cargadas de odio. -Yo nunca... Estaría contigo -

-**sabia que tu respuesta seria esa...-** alargo el brazo con toda su furia y le dejo caer una cachetada con el dorso de la mano en la mejilla izquierda de Ada.

No fue un golpe muy duro, pero consigo desestabilizarla, era demasiada información y una tormenta de emociones. Derek C. Simmons atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer, desatando su furia y odio hacia la mujer que deseaba tener, lastimándola en su punto más vulnerable, y él había comprobado que Leon Kennedy era su punto más vulnerable, lo pudo comprobar la noche en que murió su cuerpo. Comprobó que Leon y Ada tenían un lazo extraño que los mantenía unidos, lo supo por ver como se defendían, en la confianza ciega que existía entre ellos. Desde Raccoon City pudo notar un cambio en ella, Derek hubiera puesto el mundo a sus pies, pero ella lo rechazo pues un amor ingenuo la atrapo, el amor ingenuo de Leon. Ahora quería venganza, vengarse de todos, por destruir su imperio, por el rechazo y por acabar con su cuerpo.

Quito un hilo de sangre de la comisura de su boca. Le dedico una mirada asesina pero el temple de mujer era de hielo, en lo físico no tenia ningún rastro que fuese Derek, pero mirarla directo a los ojos descubría que vivía dentro de ella su repugnante esencia.

-¡voy a acabar contigo!- tomo impulso y tackleo a la mujer, quedando a horcajadas, comenzó a golpearla, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha una y otra vez, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir. Y esa mujer solo se reía. La furia invadía todo su cuerpo, comenzaba a entrar en un frenesí de frustración. -..¡Hijo de puta!...- gritaba desgarradamente- ¡deja de reírte!- golpeaba con mas fuerza.

La risa de la despreciable mujer inundaba toda la plataforma, al parecer le causaba gracia la desesperación y tormento que tenia Ada, por como se aferraba a luchar por una persona que amaba una ilusión. Ya estaba sangrando por la boca y comenzaba a hincharse la zona del mentón hasta el malar por tanto golpe. Ada no noto que uno de los brazos de la mujer se había alargado como si estuviera hecho de elástico, pero a diferencia los dedos se habían fusionado en una punta filosa, se alargo hasta alcanzar el hombro de Leon y lo enterró en su hombro perforando la clavícula y el acromion.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - grito Leon lleno de dolor, se retorció en el suelo, provocando que la mujer hundiera mas el brazo. -¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh! -

-... ¡Leon!- se levanto, corrió hasta donde estaba Leon y lo ayudo a sacar la punta del brazo, pero era inútil. -...solo un poco mas...-

- ¡Ahhhhh! - la punta filosa ahora se había transformado en una mano pero con afiladas garras, que removían hueso y musculo.

-¡Déjalo! -suplicaba en un grito -...por favor... ¡Hare lo que sea!—lloraba -¡por favor! ….¡hare lo que sea!—

Derek apenas se levantaba y no soltaba a Leon, estaba disfrutando de la escena.

-**Eres demasiado... volátil cuando se trata de este hombre... -**apretaba la mano que tenia dentro de Leon -**y muy estúpida... tan estúpida que olvidaste la muestra de Uroboros en el hotel** - sonrió de medio lado.

- ¡mierda...la muestra! - su rostro palidecía al recordar que si había dejado la muestra en la bóveda del hotel.

**- Era más que obvio... y cuando entraste a ver al agente, me dejaste tus huellas... ¡Eso es de novatos!- **alargo el otro brazo y fue a impactar en el tórax de la espía haciéndola girar por los aires.

-¡Adaaaaaaaa!- intento levantarse, pero no podía el dolor era demasiado y muy intenso, solo conseguía retorcerse en el suelo a causa del dolor.

En la desesperación de Leon con sus dos manos tomo el brazo de la mujer e intento sacarlo de su hombro, pero no tenia las suficientes fuerzas. Buscaba con la mirada en donde había caído Ada pero no la encontraba, seguia retorciéndose en el piso.

Ada fue a impactar contra un vidrio de una ventana, lo atravesó por completo, había quedado unos minutos inconscientes, pero los gritos y pujidos de Leon la despertaron, se levanto torpemente, se sacudió la ropa que se encontraba andrajosa, miro hacia todos lados dentro de esa habitación y para su suerte encontró una escopeta recortada calibre 45, al intentar tomarla sintió un tirón en su antebrazo, tenia un vidrio incrustado, apretó los dientes y lo extrajo de un tirón.

-¡Auch!..-soltó el vidrio extraído-... ¡joder! - rompió una manga de su blusa e improviso una venda, envolviendo la herida para que se detuviera la hemorragia. Tomo la escopeta.

Se asomo por la ventana donde había impactado, veía a Leon retorcerse en el suelo y a la mujer riendo a carcajadas, apunto con su lanza garfio y se lanzo tomando un impulso, golpeo con ambas rodillas en la cervical de la mujer y solo consiguió desestabilizarla.

-**entiéndelo no me vas a vencer...tan fácilmente **- tomo a Ada por el cuello con la mano libre, comenzando a cerrar su puño. **-...suplica por tu vida **- Ada solo hizo un mohín **-¡Que me supliques!** - apretaba con mas fuerza, ahora los pies de Ada ya no tocaban el piso.

-¡Ahhgg... N...nun...c...a!- ya no podía respirar bien. Soltó la escopeta.

-**Me sigues sorprendiendo**- la acerco hasta tenerla cara a cara -...**siempre, me cautivo tu belleza** - lamio la mejilla de Ada, dejando un rastro de saliva**.-...serás mía... Es tu destino.-**

-¡Adaaaaaaaa! -grito Leon- ¡Aaahhhhhh!- reunió todas sus fuerzas y con el dolor de su cuerpo levanto el brazo que estaba perforando su hombro-¡Adaaaaaaaa!- lo levanto lo suficiente para poder escabullirse, se levanto corrió tan rápido como pudo se barrio tomando la escopeta y disparando el brazo que sujetaba a Ada. La mujer soltó un chillido demasiado agudo. Cargo a Ada y se alejo tan rápido como pudo. -vamos despierta - dio unos golpecitos en su mejilla

-solo estaba descansando los vista - le dedico una sonrisa cansada y sincera, colocando su mano alrededor de la mejilla de Leon.

-no se puede dormir en el trabajo- cerro por un instante los ojos disfrutando de la breve caricia.

**-¡Adaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!—**gritaba Derek con todo su desprecio, ira y odio. Buscándola con la vista.

Leon había corrido lo suficiente para poder esconderse y ganar unos minutos en lo que armaban un plan para salir del lugar. Ada volvió a improvisar una venda con su ropa, si seguía improvisando de esa manera terminaría en sujetador, vendo el hombro de Leon.

-como en los viejos tiempos...ah... ¿No crees Ada?- sonrió

-no...Es momento para bromas...- lo miro serio, pero en el fondo se encontraba tranquila.

-**Ven conmigo amor mío...estaremos juntos para siempre...**- tackleo una pared rompiéndola en varios pedazos. -**Aquí estas preciosa...-**

Y antes que lanzara un ataque los dos esquivaron, Ada corrió a toda velocidad disparo su lanza garfios apuntando al techo y se elevo, quedo suspendida, alcanzando el techo del lugar, saco de su bota el explosivo C-4 y lo programo para que detonara en cinco minutos. Soltó su lanza garfios y mientras caía, un golpe con el brazo mutado de Derek la impacto, mandándola a estrellarse con una pared. Le había sacado el aire, le costo demasiado trabajo incorporarse, estaba jadeando, cuando alzo la mirada observo como Derek se caminaba hacia ella.

-**tu y yo...**- cuando se encontraba a dos metros de Ada se detuvo.-**estamos destinados a estar juntos-**

-No si puedo evitarlo -espeto Leon, colocando el cañón de la escopeta en el hueso parietal de Simmons - Y... lo voy a evitar - jalando el gatillo de la escopeta, abriendo una perforación en el parietal y quebrando el occipital expulsando una masa viscosa.

¡Bum!

La bomba había detonado, abriendo un hueco dejando entrar los rayos del sol y unas cuantas gotas de agua salada, se miraron directo a los ojos, Leon abrió los brazos y Ada sin dudarlo se arrojo sobre ellos, cerrándose en un fuerte abrazo, inhalando profundamente el mismo aire. Ada cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la calidez del abrazo, sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando, había extrañado tanto su cercanía, su olor, su piel, no importaba que se encontraran en tan malas condiciones, lo que valía era que estuviera junto a ella. Vivo.

-es hora de irnos- menciono Leon con voz suave. Quitándole las lagrimas con su pulgar.

Ada paso su lanza garfios a Leon, porque ella no aguantaría el peso de ambos, y aunque Leon tuviera una herida en un hombro podía cumplir perfectamente la tarea. Apunto y el garfio se engancho, atrajo a Ada tomándola por la cintura ciñéndola contra su cuerpo.

-Sujétate- dedicándole una sonrisa con rostro apacible.

-siempre- aferrándose al cuerpo de Leon.

Cuando llegaron a la superficie notaron que no estaban en Honolulu, sino en otra isla pequeña y deshabitada muy lejos de la civilización. Caminaron por la orilla hasta que dieron con un helicóptero jet ranger, se sintieron aliviados al verlo. A pesar del cansancio de sus cuerpos solo querían salir de ese lugar y olvidarse de lo vivido. Se subieron, se acomodaron en la cabina y comenzaron el protocolo para despegar, cuando el helicóptero comenzó a tomar altura.

-**¡Adaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!—**

* * *

Pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por todo su apoyo

Gracias! :D


	8. Mas allá de la muerte

**Hola cuanto ****"****tiempo****"**** n.n" si yo se que me eh tardado un poco en subir una actualización...pero ya entre a la facultad (por si no lo sabían) y mi horario es todo el día... y pues no me había dado la oportunidad de actualizar...en fin, pues aquí seguimos :D **

**AVISO: este fic será desde la perspectiva de Ada (primera persona).**

* * *

**Más allá de la muerte.**

— **¡****Adaaaaaaaaa!**

¡Mierda! ¡¿Es que nunca se rinde?! Comienzo a creer que este tipo nunca va a morir.

Trato de buscar en al asiento de copilotó algo que me sirva de arma, solo cuento con mi lanza garfio, en este momento no le encuentro mucha utilidad ya hemos cobrado altura y la figura de Simmons se va haciendo pequeña, pero aun puedo estuchar sus gritos cargados de rabia y odio, me hiela la piel y retumba dentro de mi provocando sin fin de reacciones. Sigo revolviendo para tratar de encontrar algo, giro hacia mi izquierda y verlo ahí, no en su mejor estado, pero con vida me da la esperanza que todo pueda salir bien. Que todo tiene una salida. No puedo dejar de mirarlo, siempre ah gozado el privilegió de hacerme sentir fuera de este mundo. Leon Kennedy ¿qué es lo que me has hecho? gira la cabeza hacia mi sosteniendo mi mirada intento sonreírle, pero noto que sus ojos se abren más de la cuenta y su cara refleja angustia. Todo pasa en cámara lenta. Observo que mueve sus labios, intenta advertirme algo pero no lo comprendo señala hacia un costado mío y en reflejo miro hacia la ventanilla. Una roca de gran tamaño se dirige hacia nosotros. El corazón se me dispara y antes de que estrelle contra nosotros Leon hace una maniobra en los aires y alcanza a esquivar el golpe.

— ¡Agárrate! — me grita, asiento con la cabeza.

Esto se arreglaría si tuviera algún tipo de arma, le encajaría una bala entre las cejas. Sigue gritando mi nombre. Grita con tanto odio, no se lleva bien con los rechazos. Como es posible que Leon resultara embarrado en este asunto. Mis intentos de protegerlo fueron inútiles, mantenerme a cierta distancia no funciono, al final mi mayor temor cobro vida, que alguien se aprovechara de mi mayor debilidad y esa debilidad cuenta con nombre y apellido, me aborrezco por no ser más cuidadosa.

— ¡Joder!...esta también paso cerca— escuchar su queja me saca de mis pensamientos. —¡mierda! Nos ah dado.

Una roca impacto a un costado, lo cual desestabilizo el helicóptero, ¡cómo te odio maldito enfermo!, me siento tan impotente, no puedo hacer nada, más que preocuparme porque no nos vuelva a impactar otra roca, es que no se cansa, sigue lanzando rocas y aumentan la velocidad con la que las arroja.

— **¡****Adaaaaaaaaaaaa!—**ese último grito consigue erizarme la piel. No para en su intento de conseguir derribar el helicóptero donde vamos.

— ¡Mierda! —y escucho los cinturones de Leon desabrocharse de golpe y lanzándose a hacia mí con agilidad desabrochando también mis cinturones, todo pasa tan rápido, abre la puerta, me abraza y saltamos, todo en unos segundos.

Escucho un sonido agudo, me cala los oídos, intento abrir los ojos y solo consigo ver el pecho de Leon me está abrazando ¿qué ah pasado? ...¡Mierda! Estamos cayendo directo al mar, veo la explosión del helicóptero. Contengo la respiración y nos sumergimos en las aguas cristalinas. Nado hasta la superficie, mi respiración esta agitada no veo a Leon por ningún lado.

— ¡¿Leon?! — lo busco con la mirada. — ¡¿Leon?!

—Aquí —me dice tosiendo, ah tragado agua. — Estoy bien…. Vam…

¿Qué mierda pasa? Se sumergió, se lo trago algo. Mierda

—¿Leo…..

Algo me sujeta por el tobillo me está hundiendo, abro mis ojos, no puedo distinguir que es, pero me jala con fuerza. No aguanto más, necesito aire, ya ni si quiera puedo abrir mis ojos, los cierro con fuerza y al abrirlos miro el cielo y puedo sentir la arena bajo mi cuerpo, comienzo a toser por toda el agua que trague.

—**Ya te lo dije…. Tu destino es estar conmigo, amor mío**

No puedo moverme, doy largas y profundas bocanadas de aire pero siento como si no fuera suficiente. Ese hijo de puta se está burlando de mí, no tengo fuerzas, mi cuerpo ya no responde creo que este será mi fin, busco hacia los lados y no lo veo….me alegro, no quiero que vea como termino, Simmons se inclina, muy peligrosamente cerca de mi boca, esta inhalando profundamente, siento desprecio, no quiero que se acerque a mí

— **¿****Por qué lo escogiste a él? **—espeta tomándome por las muñecas, pero hay algo más que se percibe en su voz y antes de que pueda articular para dar una respuesta, veo como es tackleado por Leon.

Yo sigo sin moverme, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no me responde? ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? Solo puedo observar como Leon golpea a ese bastardo, quiero hablar pero de mi boca solo sale un horrible graznido, Leon voltea rápidamente para ver que me sucede y ese momento lo aprovecha Simmons y lo toma por el cuello, veo la expresión de dolor por parte de Leon y una expresión de enfermizo placer por Simmons, quiero gritar que se detenga, ¿Por qué no puedo? Lo ha levantado de tal manera que sus pies ya no tocan el suelo.

— **¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué él? **—sigue espetando, mientras la expresión de Leon se esta apagando — **¡maldita zorra****…responde!**

¡Basta esto se termina aquí! Me trago mi dolor físico, me flexiono y me incorporo como toda una muñeca de trapo, le dedico una mirada dejando en claro cuanto lo odio, lo odio porque me arrebato lo mas importante en este mundo, torturo y golpeo a la única persona que me traslada a otro universo donde solo existimos él y yo. Y lo odio aun mas por clonarme ¡Cerdo!

Me levanto torpemente y noto que está sorprendido, ya ah soltado a Leon

—**¡****hare que me respondas! **— pisa la pierna derecha de Leon, provocando que la tibia se fracture.

— ¡Ahhhhh! — grita Leon retorciéndose en la arena.

— ¡basta! …¡Derek! —se empieza a romper mi voz

Camino directo a él, y con cada paso que doy me resigno, no voy a volver a casa contigo Leon, perdóname.

La simple idea provoca en mi un terrible dolor, una presión en el pecho ¿Por qué él? Es muy simple, él significa la esperanza, en mi mundo solo tengo que confiar en mis habilidades, y él rompió todos mis esquemas, todo mi mundo era frio, calculador, ordenado y lo puso de cabeza con su ingenuidad e inocencia. Nunca eh comprendido como es que, a pesar de tatos años sigue creyendo en las personas, y todo eso me resulta extrañamente embriagador, una persona que lucha por la justicia y a pesar de que lucha por un mundo sin maldad, también necesita que lo rescaten de su soledad, y él permitió que yo lo rescatara, aunque no lo hice muy bien, trate de dar mi mejor esfuerzo, y cada encuentro valía la pena, cada sonrisa, cada mirada entregada, todos los suspiros que me entrego, las noches que me regalo. Él es mi debilidad, se metió hasta mis huesos y aun me resulta extraño saber cómo fue, como sucedió y aun no lo sé. Siempre me dejo en claro que hay algo en este mundo por lo que se puede luchar, que no todo está perdido, y todo este tiempo lo eh guardado porque él es mi motivo por cual luchar y al final solo soy una simple mujer que se enamoro, perdidamente de un hombre que nunca será mío…completamente. Y esta desagradable situación, que yo misma cree, terminara aquí y ahora, ya no abra involucrados.

—A…dd…Ada— miro a Leon que intenta levantarse pero le resulta inútil

Estoy frente a frente, al hombre que alguna vez admire, admire a Derek porque creí que lo tenía todo, y después de conocer a Leon, descubrí que no tenía nada, estoy frente a la persona que rechace hace tiempo atrás, alargo mis brazos, lo tomo por el cuello, sellando sus labios con los míos. Abre sus ojos no cree lo que está pasando y yo persisto, me repugna sentir sus labios aunque no sea el cuerpo de Simmons su asquerosa esencia está latente correspondiendo a mi beso y juntando todo rastro de mis fuerzas coloco mi lanza garfio contra su pecho, justo sobre su corazón y tiro del gatillo.

— **¡****Maldita!** — el garfio atraviesa su pecho y se clava en una enorme roca jalándonos e impactándonos con brutalidad.

Estoy de bruces contra la áspera arena, creo que me rompí una costilla, y observo con satisfacción como se desangra ese bastardo. Está hablando pero no consigo escuchar, veo todo desenfocado ¡Muérete hijo de puta! Al parecer el garfio consiguió su objetivo, perforar el corazón. Cierro mis ojos. Todo esta tan tranquilo el sonido de las olas es tan relajante, ¿Dónde estás Leon? Necesito mirarte una última vez. Me dejo llevar por la tranquilidad que me proporciona el lugar, el viento mueve mi cabello, la sal escuece mis heridas, mi boca tiene el sabor metálico de la sangre, me cuesta trabajo respirar….pero me siento en paz. Todo ah terminado.

Y algo interrumpe mi tranquilidad, tomando mi mano, abro mis ojos cansinamente y me vuelvo a reflejar en esos ojos azules que siempre fueron mi perdición, vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar. Al parecer Leon se ah arrastrado hasta llegar a mí, pero ya no me puedo mover. Sigo llorando como una tonta. Se me acongoja el corazón.

— ¡Hey!...tranquila — su voz es tranquila y retira algunos mechones de cabello de mi frente.

—….perdóname— mi voz es casi un susurro. —…t…todo esto fue mi culpa…

—Shhhh…ya no importa— se encuentra tan pálido, pero sigue a mi lado —tranquila…

Con cada palabra que sale de su boca, aprieto con más fuerza su mano no lo quiero soltar, pero mi cuerpo está comenzando a dar pequeñas convulsiones. Me sonríe tiernamente, solo como él lo podría hacer.

—…desperdicie mi tie…tiempo… —hablo entre sollozos—L…Leon yo me enamore de ti…porque me…—comienza a faltarme el aire.

—no sigas….todo va a estar bien…—y su voz tranquila pasa a quebrarse. —…al final de este día...me dirás que "nos veremos luego" —y lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus orbes azules.

Los dos estamos conscientes que esta es nuestra despedida, ya no existirá un "nos veremos luego" ó "Ada espera" el acaricia mi mejilla con su mano libre, verlo llorar me destroza el alma pero, ya no puedo hacer nada. Más que confesar, todo lo que guarde por tantos años.

—yo…me en…enamore de…ti, p…porque me ofreciste un afecto desinteresado— le dedico la mejor sonrisa que puedo ofrecer. —…y mi…mi mayor…triunfo…fue c…conocerte.

Se acerca más y deposita un débil beso, que sabe a angustia, al final nuestros labios se rosan y percibo la sangre, esos labios que en secreto arrancaron todos mis suspiros, es una tragedia saber que ya no los voy a volver a sentir.

—te seguiré hasta…. —

Ya no puedo respirar, y una brisa constante golpea mi rostro, noto que Leon habla pero todo se está volviendo blanco, ¿este es mi fin? Cierro mis ojos, y siento como me sacuden, pero ya no puedo ni consigo sentir mi cuerpo. Escucho que gritan mi nombre.

* * *

**Pues aquí está la actualización, algo tarde, lo vuelvo a escribir lo siento, me pueden apalear XD esperando que sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo. Gracias Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, todos los leo y trato de responderlos.**

**Saludos y abachos tuxpeños (así se llama mi ciudad XD tuxpan ._. jijiji)**


	9. En la oscuridad de la habitación

**Que creen ya empecé mi temporada de exámenes :( y eso significa estudiar, preocuparse y no dormir….y esto provoca que no actualice y mi cabeza solo piense en mis materias. Les comparto que odio con todo mi corazón la fisiología u.u ¬¬**

**Volviendo al tema, este parte de la historia será desde la perspectiva de Leon :3 sin más que decir…¡a leer!**

* * *

**En la oscuridad de la habitación.**

Los dos estamos conscientes que esta es nuestra despedida, ya no existirá un "nos vemos luego" o "Ada espera" acaricio su mejilla torpemente, esta tan pálida. Tan decaída. No puedo contener las lágrimas, no quiero perderla y observo cómo sus labios se mueven, me reflejo en sus ojos tristes y afino mi oído para escuchar lo que habla en suspiro.

— yo…me en…enamore de ti, p…porque me ofreciste un…a-afecto des-desinteresado- hace el esfuerzo de sonreír—…y….mi…mi mayor triunfo… fue c-conocerte…

Me acerco a ella, no me importa el dolor de mi pierna, no importa nada, solo ella. Así debió ser siempre, que solo me importara ella, pero mi cobardía fue mayor, verla tratando de sonreír provoca en mi impotencia. La impotencia de no haber luchado por permanecer a su lado. La impotencia de ver como la voy perdiendo al paso de cada minuto. Le doy un débil y suave beso, sabe a metal y sangre, sabe a perdida. Quiero que deje de esforzarse pero continúa hablando.

— te seguiré h-hasta….

Noto que ya no pude hablar porque su respiración la delata, su boca está entre abierta y mira al vacio. Mierda. La estoy perdiendo. No puedo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

— ¡Ada! ¡No por favor!— comienzo a moverla. —¡Adaaaaaaaaa!

Es inútil, con el corazón destrozado y lágrimas en los ojos me arrastro como puedo y acomodo en mi regazo a la única mujer que ame en mi vida, esta sensación de vacío ya la había sentido hace tiempo, cuando la creí muerta. Pero ahora es real, me inclino hacia ella aferrándome. No volverá. No está conmigo. Las lágrimas siguen bajando. Ahogo y reprimo cada sollozo que sale de mí provocando que el nudo en la garganta se amarre con más fuerza.

—Ada….dime que nos veremos luego— mi voz es ronca y gutural. — ¡p-por favor Ada! —Paso la palma de mi mano por su mejilla— ¡tienes que levantarte! ….no te rindas —la abrazo en un inútil intento, y comienzo a llorar sobre su hombro y cuello apretándola fuerte contra mi cuerpo—no te quiero perder….no me dejes solo….

…

Comienzo a marearme, todo se está comenzando a difuminarse debe ser por la pérdida de sangre gracias a mi herida de la pierna y por todo lo que he llorado. Mierda. Morir desangrado, nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Agito levemente mi cabeza para aclarar mi vista. En ninguno de mis sueños más locos adivinaría que moriría a su lado, después de todo lo que hemos vivido, solo basta acariciar su fría mejilla para que mi pecho sienta un enorme peso. —No me dejes aquí— Y estando ahí sumergido en mi agónico dolor, noto que una ráfaga de aire nos golpea constantemente, trago saliva imaginando que son más problemas.

— ¡Joder! — es un helicóptero de la B.S.A.A. la esperanza surge y muere, todo al mismo tiempo. —Resiste un poco Ada…—veo como desciende el helicóptero y baja el equipo médico.

Se acercan rápidamente hacia el lugar donde estoy, me miran con asombro y compasión, un soldado extiende sus brazos para tratar ¿qué? ¿Levantarme? Están hablando conmigo, lo sé, pero no logro distinguir que es lo que me dicen ¿a quién tengo que soltar? No lo entiendo, hago un esfuerzo por concentrarme. Mis pensamientos son muy dispersos.

—Agente Kennedy…suéltela…

¿Qué? ¿A quién debo soltar? Todo es tan confuso, siento que me voy a derrumbar en cualquier momento, y justo en ese instante aparece Chris, me toma por los brazos y entre tres personas me levantan. Mi cuerpo esta entumecido, como si pesara una tonelada ya no siento dolor solo cansancio. Veo como un grupo de paramédicos levanta algo, a lo que estaba abrazando tan fuertemente. Y al ver que la persona que están auxiliando es Ada, mi corazón se detiene y es como si una daga fuera clavada en mi pecho. Mis ojos se abren y el pánico se apodera de mi.

—todo va a estar bien Leon

Giro mi cabeza hacia Chris que me da una sonrisa torcida. Algo va mal. Y escucho una carcajada ahogada con saliva. Miro a todos lados ¿Quién diablos ríe? Busco con la mirada, frunzo el ceño al ver quién es, mientras que mi confusión desaparece y un odio palpitante surge en mí.

—**A-ahora lo entiendo**—sonríe.

Me siguen sosteniendo, pero logro distinguir al imbécil que provoco todo esto, me alegro que mueras maldito— ¿Qué es lo que entiendes? —espeto.

—**E-l porque siempre te prefirió a ti…**—al soltar esta última frase comienza a toser bruscamente soltado su último aliento. ¡Púdrete en el infierno! veo que se acerca un soldado confirmando lo evidente.

—la mujer a muerto Capitán.

¿Mujer? Era el infeliz de Simmons. Una agria sensación de satisfacción pasa por mi boca. Quiero decirles lo que ha pasado pero tengo que llegar con Ada. Ellos notan que quiero irme y traen una camilla, me suben y se encaminan al helicóptero. Oigo que Chris da instrucciones con severidad, trato de incorporarme para ver donde esta, pero no me dejan. Cuando todos suben al helicóptero comienza la rutina de despegue. Miro hacia todos los lados que me es posible observar. Estamos cobrando altura.

—Leon todo estará bien. — puedo distinguir que su serenidad es falsa. Me están ocultando algo. Esta muerta ¡maldita sea! Porque no me lo dicen de frente y hundirme en este dolor que siento, es tan real tan vivo y se clava en mi pecho. —pronto llegaremos, relájate Leon

Y sin aviso siento un pinchazo y todo se vuelve blanco.

[…]

Abro mis ojos torpemente y veo como pasan las lámparas del techo. Llevan prisa y el cansancio de mis parpados se hace presente una vez más.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y un Doctor habla de lo complicado de una cirugía ¿me van a operar? Intento moverme pero es imposible. Notan que estoy despierto y proceden a dormirme una vez más.

[…]

Un cálido aroma llega hasta mi, ¿Qué es ese aroma tan grato? Inhalo tan profundo como puedo, invadiendo mis pulmones de ese aroma tan tranquilizante. Tengo los ojos cerrados, vuelvo a inhalar. Comienzo a abrir los ojos lentamente, pues la luz de la habitación me lastima, frunzo el ceño cuando observo a las personas que están a mí alrededor, están escribiendo algo, ¿me están monitoreando? ¿Tal vez sean signos vitales? Busco con la mirada que es lo que desprende el cálido aroma que logro despertarme. Busco a través de toda la habitación ¡eso es! ….una taza de té, siento algo de decepción, nunca me ha gustado el té pero, ¿Por qué reconocí el aroma? ¿Por qué me es tan familiar? Observo con cuidado la taza, la observo con mucho cuidado y detenidamente. Es una taza común no podría resaltar sin embargo hay un detalle que hace que se vuelva mágica, esa insignificante taza. Vuelvo a fruncir el seño. Tiene una elegante flor roja—R.O.J.A. —pronuncio con suavidad dejando que mi lengua acaricie cada letra. —Es…R-O-J-A— y ¡BAM! Todo vuelve a mi mente martirizándome, inquietándome, sacudiéndome, estremeciéndome, torturándome, me revuelvo con violencia en la cama notando que tengo la pierna suspendida por unos arneses y con yeso, me incorporo y una de las personas se me acerca para tratar de calmarme. —¡¿Dónde está?! —Espeto, necesito respuestas—¡¿Dónde está ella?! —miro a la mujer que en su esfuerzo inútil de calmarme, da un paso hacia atrás por la dureza de mi voz. Me incorporo ignorando el dolor tan agudo que siento forcejeando con mi pierna, pero mi necesidad es más grande— ¡maldita sea! ¿Dónde está? —la mujer me mira atónita.

— ¡Basta ya! …Leon—la dureza de esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo. Lo miro ceñudo.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra? …..Chris— y paso de mi incontrolable ira a mi estado más frágil. — ¿Dónde está? — pregunto de nuevo. Chris camina hasta quedar a un costado de mi camilla. Me mira como si evaluara cada reacción resultante a su respuesta. Inhala cerrando los ojos pesando lo que soltara en la oración marca si me destruiré o salvare.

—Ella…está con vida— dice secamente mientras yo suelto el aire que había estado conteniendo—…pero…— ¿Qué? ¡NO! Ningún "pero" —el estado en el que se encuentra es muy…deplorable…. Leon ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Levanto mi rostro, y sé que al instante comprende que será largo, me da unas fuertes palpadas en la espalda animándome a hablar y lo único que consigue es tumbarme en la camilla porque todo mi cuerpo esta adolorido. Supongo que primero tendré que hablar yo, para que después él responda todo lo que quiero saber.

[…]

—me lo suponía— dice mientras cruza la pierna, tuvieron que traer un sillón para poder hablar más tranquilos. Chris gira los ojos y suelta. —Sabes… supuse que tenias algo con esa mujer—rasca su barba buscando palabras. —Confirme mis sospechas cuando decidiste intervenir en su captura….es lo más estúpido que hayas hecho, entonces la mujer que murió ¿era Simmons?

—Si…—miro mi pierna, y todo lo que hablamos pareciera absurdo, sacado de un libro de historias entonces un silencio sepulcral inunda la habitación. —ahora Chris, déjame ir a verla…

—Esa mujer no es buena…Leon ¿sabes que, si sale de esta será puesta a juicio por todos su delitos? —me mira con rostro impasible—Y la B.S.A.A. será la primera en dictar veredicto.

¡¿Qué cojones ah dicho?!...sin lugar a duda este es el momento más perfecto para enjuiciarla, toda mi mandíbula se tensa con furia. —Chris…este no es el momento... ¿y según tu de que se le acusa?

—….de que casi se carga al mundo ¿Qué más quieres? —espeta.

—Tú sabes que se entregaron pruebas, demostrando que la culpa fue de Simmons y de Radames…—me incorporo y me mira con ceñudo— ¿Qué? ¡Ahora la vas a culpar por tu ineptitud como líder!

Se levanta de golpe me mira con rabia y le sostengo la mirada con la misma furia. Se gira de forma brusca y al llegar al umbral de la puerta se detiene.

—Esa mujer pagara por sus delitos… y no podrás impedirlo.

Sale de la habitación cerrando de un portazo, ¿Qué mierda ha pasado? Me dejo caer de golpe a la camilla sintiéndome perdido. No puedo manejar esta situación. Llevo mis manos a mi rostro por toda la frustración que siento ¿y ahora como puedo salir de este problema? Y antes de seguir atormentándome en busca de la solución. Entra otro rostro familiar.

—Hunnigan….no es un buen momento

—lo sé, y estoy consciente de todo lo que ha pasado.

—has escuchado toda la conversación ¿eh? — hablo en un tono irónico. — No es ha sido mi mejor día.

—Leon está olvidando algo…— ahora tiene capturada toda mi atención y la animo con un gesto a que siga hablando. — La B.S.A.A. no puede tomar juicio contra ella porque no hay pruebas.

—es lo que yo dije….

—Entonces que es lo que te preocupa…. ¿Que cuando este rehabilitada se vuelva a ir? — la miro con asombro, para mi pena esa mujer sabe todo de mi y solo puedo asentir con la cabeza. — ¿sabes que yo contacte a la B.S.A.A.? —Me sonríe llena de satisfacción— yo mande el helicóptero de ayuda

— ¿Como es qué? —Estoy perplejo— ¿tu? …. ¿cómo?

—yo recibí una llamada de Ada hace varias semanas atrás, me pregunto por ti—hace un gesto como si tratara de recordar su conversación— lo único que le dije fue que habías presentado tu renuncia, y en ese mismo instante termino la llamada, supuse que sería de emoción y después de uno o dos días después hubo una explosión en un edifico donde trabaja un científico de la B.S.A.A. — se acomoda en el sillón cruzando la pierna— ósea no es nada común que un lugar explote así de simple. Así que tome mi ordenador y me puse a investigar invadiendo las cámaras de seguridad. Observe que Ada andaba por ahí con el científico…al principio no tenía nada en claro, supuse que solo quería conseguir algo y se marcharía. Pero al ver la cinta y notar que estuvo a punto de morir enterrada, mi mente no supo que pensar y volví a buscar algún registro que me revelara algo de donde se encontraba y que estaba haciendo. Busque hasta lograr saber que se hospedado en una suite y ahí intercepte una llamada…

—continua…—la animo pero mi ansiedad es palpable.

—Después de escuchar la llamada, todo fue más sencillo para mí, supe que Ada está siendo extorsionada, tu secuestro—hace una pausa y solo consigo impacientarme— …si mandaba ayuda sabia que te matarían o la matarían a ella, así que comencé a ayudarla con pequeños detalles, como conseguirle un vuelo entre otras cosas

— ¿un vuelo?

—sí, un vuelo a Hawái porque tú estabas retenido en una zona lejos de todo alcance de GPS

— ¿Y cómo es que mandaste el helicóptero?

—pues tuve que estar muy al pendiente de algún estallido de algo que me diera una señal pero nada ocurría, y recordé que el móvil de Ada siempre tiene una conexión muy potente a un satélite independiente, trabaje mucho para derrumbar la seguridad, cuando tuve las coordenadas pude enviar el helicóptero de rescate.

Nos dedicamos una sonrisa llena de ternura, me limito y digo con voz audible. —Gracias.

Se levanta, se arregla un poco el traje—llamare a una enfermera, para que traiga una silla de ruedas para llevarte a hasta su habitación— me sonríe y solo basta esa sonrisa tan sincera para que mis ojos se cristalicen.

—Gracias….Ingrid…de verdad—sonrió y por primera vez después de un largo tiempo me siento tranquilo. Cuando traen la silla me siento un poco incomodo lo que me hace preguntar—no tendrán por ahí un bastón o algo así, no me agradan del todo estas cosas—la enfermera se sorprende pero enseguida sale a buscar lo que le pedí, se debió haber sorprendido porque ahora mi comportamiento es más calmado.

Traen unas muletas, y al tratar de avanzar siento que todo mi cuerpo se contrae por el dolor, pero me rehusó a usar esa silla. Salimos de la habitación e Ingrid camina a mi lado tranquila, caminamos sin hablar atravesando los pasillos del hospital, se me hacer eternos y llegamos a la zona de cuidado intensivo. Llegamos a una puerta donde Hunnigan se detiene.

—Aquí es Leon…buena suerte—me regala otra sonrisa y se marcha.

Aquí estoy frente a una puerta y justo del otro lado esta ella, no sé cómo se encuentre, no sé que esperar pero el nerviosismo y la ansiedad están atormentándome y solo hay una manera de apagarlos. Tomo la perilla de la puerta girándola lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, la empujo y entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta de nuevo. Las lágrimas me amenazan con salir una vez más, pero las reprimo, me siento tan aliviado. Camino hasta quedar a un lado de la cama tiene una sonda nasogástrica, y están monitoreando el ritmo de su corazón. La habitación estaría en total oscuridad si no fuera por un foquito que esta a lado de su cama. Sonrío porque, estando en cuidado intensivo la tratan como una princesa, con el dolor de mi cuerpo acerco un taburete sentándome. Comienzo a observarla. A pesar de que está cubierta por rasguños se ve tan relejada, siempre he disfrutado mucho verla así, en ese estado de tranquilidad, me animo a tomar su mano y con mi pulgar empiezo a frotar sus dedos.

Todo debe ser diferente ahora, ya no debo permitirme perderla de nuevo. Quiero estar a su lado lo que me reste de vida. Recargo mi mejilla en su mano, disfrutando de su tenue calidez, este es mi lugar, junto a ella. Cierro mis ojos y me dejo ir en todos mis sentimientos encontrados. Todos mis sentidos se agudizan ¿será por la oscuridad de la habitación? Aquí es donde pertenezco. Recordando la primera vez que la vi, es tan hermosa, tan independiente, decidida. No sé que hizo para tenerme así, pero lo agradezco, inhalo fuertemente intoxicándome de su dulce aroma y siento que acarician mi cabello.

—Hola guapo…

* * *

**Seguimos adelante :'D espero y sea de su agrado :3 **

**Algunos de ustedes casi me matan ._. Porque creyeron que había matado a Ada, pues en ningún momento pensé en hacerlo ;)**

**Espero no se enojen porque tardare un poquito más en actualizar…. Odio la fisiología ¿ya lo había dicho? **

**Saludos y abachos tuxpeños 3 **

**:***


	10. Momentos incomodos

**Wow cuanto tiempo n.n" sin más que decir…a leer: D nos volvemos al perfil de Ada :3**

* * *

**Momentos incómodos.**

Siento que alguien ha entrado en la habitación, tengo los parpados tan pesados que no tengo voluntad para abrirlos y ver quien interrumpe mi tranquilidad. Espero que sea una enfermera más competente, es frustrante que no hagan bien su trabajo como si fuera muy difícil tomar signos vitales. —Incompetencia— esta idea hace que, quiera rodar los ojos. Deja de mover los muebles, no voy a mirar lo que haces, estoy muy cansada. Lo bueno es que todo ha terminado. Auch aun duele cuando respiro profundo. Solo quiero descansar, recuperarme y largarme es demasiado riesgoso, y ese riesgo aumenta con cada instante que paso aquí.

¿Porque tomas mi mano?...se ha inclinado y ahora tengo su mejilla en el dorso de mi mano— ¿barba? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? — es una sensación muy cálida hago un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos—mierda— y cuando al fin consigo abrirlos no hay mucha luz igual me lastima. Me llevo la más agradable sorpresa. Mi pecho se expande y mi corazón se hincha de felicidad— ¡Oh guapo, todo va a estar bien! —con mi mano libre acaricio su cabello.

—hola guapo. —mi voz es ronca y hablo en un susurro.

Se incorpora muy rígido, como si no supiera quién habla, me mira con asombro ¿de que este despierta? Y frunce el seño muy rápido sus ojos se han cristalizado. Le dedico una sonrisa la mejor que le puedo ofrecer, todo en mi me duele y antes que me disponga a seguir hablando se acerca a mí y me besa. No es un beso cargado de pasión y deseo como los que siempre hay entre nosotros dos, no digo que esos besos no me gusten pero este, es más tranquilo…sin prisa…sin exigencias. Ya había olvidado lo dulces que son los labios de este hombre. Mi pecho se vuelve a expandir. —Mierda—. Y el nota mi incomodidad, alejándose rápidamente.

—Es la sonda, guapo—que fastidio.

Me dedica una tímida sonrisa. — ¿Cómo estás? —su voz también es ronca.

De todas las preguntas, porque elige esa…. lo miro directo a los ojos. ¿Cómo crees que estoy? Y parece avergonzado creo que entendió mi respuesta. Sonrió y una pequeña risa sale de mí y el queda asombrado. — ¿Qué? — mi voz sigue siendo extraña.

—Nada…es solo que…. — y en ese instante entra una enfermera encendiendo la luz sin piedad provocando que cierre los ojos. Mira a Leon con cara de que-demonios-hace-aquí. Es divertido de observar. La enfermera se ve que lleva años trabajando, espera que esta si haga bien su trabajo, está escribiendo algo en sus hojas. Se acerca a mí.

—Sra. Kennedy…en un momento más vamos a retirar su sonda—y sigue tomando mis datos.

¡¿Pero qué mierda?! "Sra. Kennedy" ¡¿Qué?! Me retuerzo en mi cama. Están jugando con mi paciencia. — Miro a Leon está igual de sorprendido que yo pero el esta pasmado casi puedo estirar mi brazo y cerrar su boca. La enfermera termina de anotar y sale de la habitación.

— ¿e-en qué momento? —joder porque tartamudeo, esto es demasiado para mí.

Él se encoge de hombros. —no se….pero me gusta cómo suena—me sonríe.

¿Por qué me estoy comportando como una adolecente? Oh esa sonrisa. Maldita sea son tantos fármacos en mi torrente sanguíneo. ¡Sí! Eso debe ser. Ya quiero salir de aquí. "Sra. Kennedy" sigue retumbando en mi. Nos quedamos callados, solo nos estamos observando, no había notado que él tiene fracturada la pierna y lleva muletas, esta todo raspado con alguna que otra venda y barba de algunos días. Mmmm esa barba me despertó.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —mi voz ya suena mas decente y vuelvo a mi rostro impasible.

—creo que llevamos 48 hrs aproximadamente—calla y parece perturbado por un pensamiento. —Ada… tenia tanto miedo de perderte…—su voz se vuelve baja.

Mierda. No más sentimientos. Por favor. Ahora recuerdo, lo que le dije antes que todo se volviera oscuro. Joder ¿y ahora cómo? —….yo también tenía miedo Leon—estiro mi mano para alcanzar la suya, él me mira con ojos cristalizados y aprieta mi mano fuertemente.

—No…no podría soportar la idea de volver a perderte—deja caer su cabeza. Resignado.

¿Qué se supone que diga? Que morí más de una vez durante estas semanas. Que atravesé el país entero por buscarte. Que me aferre a la idea de traerte con vida. Que no soporto la idea de estar en un mundo donde tú no estás. Mierda. Esto es demasiado. Y mis ojos comienzan a cristalizarse y una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla. Seguida de otra y otra.

—No, no, no por favor no llores….Ada—y no sé cómo pero en un rápido movimiento está sentado en mi cama abrazándome, envolviéndome, atrayéndome contra su pecho. Besa mi frente. —todo va estar bien…todo será diferente. —me abraza fuerte.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ….no es tan fácil—me aferro a él.

Me aleja de él y da un pequeño beso en mis labios. —Solo sé que así será…—sonríe apacible.

Volvemos a ser interrumpidos ahora por una Dra. Que nos da un momento, Leon quita con su dedo pulgar mis lágrimas, besa mi frente y se vuelve a sentar haciendo una mueca, no eres el único con dolor guapo.

—Sra. Kennedy soy la doctora Rachel Green —volvemos con lo de la Sra. Kennedy miro a Leon con el seño fruncido y esta divertido. —mejoro mucho, así que ya procederemos a quitarle su sonda—mira a Leon para que salga pero este parece no entender, así que lo miro yo y se queda helado por un momento.

—Me retiro—se levanta saluda a la Dra. Y antes de salir por la puerta voltea—hasta luego Sra. Kennedy—cierra y deja mi rostro ardiendo.

—Se lleva muy bien con su esposo, ¿no es así? — la Dra. Green es sincera y le causa diversión ver que me he puesto roja. Solo me limito a sonreír y ella continúa su trabajo.

[…]

— ¿Cómo se siente ahora? —pregunta la Dra.

—mucho mejor, era bastante incomodo.

—si presenta alguna otra molestia, llame a su enfermera, usted se encuentra estable así que la podremos dar de alta mañana. Por el golpe que recibió algunas de sus costillas quedaron astilladas y esto causara molestias, en cuanto a los otros rasguños van a ir desapareciendo poco a poco. —hace una pausa buscando palabras. —Limítese a la actividad sexual —otra vez el color vuelve a mi rostro. — no queremos que sus demás costillas se terminen de quebrar, eso sería todo. Un placer Sra. Kennedy—sale de la habitación.

Creo que hoy es el día de fastidiarme. Suelto el aire y masajeo mi sien. ¿Por qué me dicen Sra. Kennedy? Y esta idea me hace sonreír. Viviendo con Leon en una gran casa con una cerca blanca en las afueras de la ciudad, un niño rubio con grandes ojos azueles corriendo por el patio. —Vamos Ada despierta de tu sueño—nunca podría pasar me digo a mi misma. Tendría que renunciar a mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo, es lo único que sé hacer bien. Soy interrumpida de mi fantasía por el golpe de alguien llamando por la puerta. Debe ser Leon. Mi corazón se acelera.

— ¡Adelante! —y para mi hermosa sorpresa no es Leon. —Hunnigan—hablo antes de que pueda parar, Oh esto sí es una sorpresa.

—Wong. —asiente con la cabeza y hago un gesto con mi mano para que tome asiento. —Estoy aquí para responder tus preguntas en caso que tengas alguna.

—no tengo ninguna. — vuelvo a mi rosto frio y siento a mi amada soberbia efervescer, la había extrañado.

—Parece que te sientes mejor—bromea creándose un instante de silencio. —te preguntaras porque estas registrada por Ada Kennedy…—me mira directo a los ojos

Bueno en realidad…. —tengo curiosidad en ese tema— digo y me incorporo.

—cuando el helicóptero de la B.S.A.A. llego por ustedes—ella mando el helicóptero, no se le escapa ninguna a esta mujer—supuse que se encontrarían en mal estado…no sabía que tan malo, así que avise a este hospital para que, cuando el helicóptero arribara los atendieran de inmediato—toma una pausa y me mira escrutadoramente. —por lo demandante que es tu….trabajo….creí que lo más conveniente sería modificar un poco tu nombre y crearte otra identidad….

—…y lo más conveniente fue ser la Sra. de Kennedy…. —termino su oración.

Ella asiente. —perdón si fue mucho atrevimiento de mi parte, se que la B.S.A.A. mejor dicho, se que el capitán Redfield quiere hacerte pagar por los crímenes de China— pongo mis ojos en blanco— no hay nada de lo que se te pueda culpar, eso sería todo de mi parte—se levanta de su asiento y nos miramos.

—Gracias

—no hay problema—y ambas sabemos que fuimos sinceras, antes de salir, se voltea y me dice—cuida bien de Leon, recuerda que ya no trabaja para el gobierno. —me guiña un ojo marchándose de la habitación.

Oh maldición lo había olvidado. Hoy es el día oficial de fastidiarme. Quiero dormir necesito descansar. Quiero un trago. Quiero irme de este lugar. Ya fue suficiente de sentimientos, compromisos y agradecimientos. Es muy agotador. Me reclino sobre mi cama apago las luces con el control remoto me acomodo dispuesta para dormir. Sigo atormentada por todas las noticias que he recibido. Llevo mis manos al rostro como si pudiera conseguir que mis dudas y sentimientos encontrados se marchen pero, no es así, todos estos años alejada de la persona más importante para mí y de la nada surge la posibilidad de estar juntos. ¿Soy capaz de alejarme de mi mundo para crear uno nuevo a su lado? ¿Seré capaz de soportar una vida rutinaria? —Joder—porque te volviste tan importante para mí…creo que seré capaz de dejarlo todo si me lo pidieras, eres tan ciego. Torpe, torpe Leon.

_Toc toc toc_

Debe ser él, mi pulso se acelera y una estúpida sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

—Adelante...

* * *

**Si yo sé que es demasiado corto -_- pero no creo poder actualizar en este mes :( mi hermosísima carrera no me lo permite, y si lo llego a hacer serian un poco cortos….se los dejo para que no me agredan XD :( **

**Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a este fic, aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios, sonrió con cada uno de ellos :D **

**Ary, TheWalkerGirl, CMosser, Heart of girl, Guest etc etc gracias por sus comentarios :')**

**Espero hayan disfrutado esta breve actualización.**

**Abachos y bechos **

**Saludos :B**


End file.
